Intertwined Souls
by Malrin
Summary: What if Uraraka Ochako was different? What if she wasn't a bubbly, lively girl but a mature, but still kind girl who can kick some butt? What if instead of only the world having people get Quirks, but also soulmates as well? Now that would change everything. Especially if your soulmate is an arrogant, egotistical, crimson eyed boy who looks down on 'extras'.
1. chapter 1

**_Author: Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I hope you guys like my story and please comment on what you think or what you suggest. This is a Kacchako story so if you don't like it, please go read something else. Thank you for reading this and let's get this show on the road! :)_**

 ** _P.S. If I did a grammar mistake or something doesn't sound right, please tell me and I will change it._**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 1: Prologue

«»«»«»«»«»

 _Soulmates._

That is another thing that has changed in this new world. Not only did people receive their own powers, which are called Quirks, but they have also been bounded to someone for their life, forever. There have been some cases that they never find their one and have married another person, but once they do that, their mark disappears. Never to return again.

However, if you do have your own soulmate, you will be tied by the red string of fate, which is actually a tattoo mark that is etched on your body.

It is also possible that you can be born without a soulmate. It is actually quite rare to recieve the mark and even more rare to find your one.

Only 20% of people can have a soulmate and the mark, and only 10% of finding the soulmate.

And unfortunately, Uraraka Ochako was one of the victims to receive it.

«»«»«»«»«»

Uraraka Ochako was only five when she recieved it. The mark that everyone around her was so eagered to get. It was the second most thing that people want in this world. The first being their Quirk and the second is finding their ' _one_ '.

It was the day after she got her Quirk, **Zero Gravity,** that made her parents so enthusiastic. They were so happy to know that their daughter had a special person just for her. To treat her with love and to protect her like a princess, just like they do with her.

However, while her parents were chatting happily and calling their friends about the news, the little brunette girl only stared at her wrist with a stare. A stare that showed nothing but a small sparkle of awe but wariness as well. It was like she was being careful with it.

Actually, Uraraka didn't believe in this soulmate thing until the very last minute, and now she doesn't know what to think about this. It wasn't that she was unhappy about this, but more like this would kinda get in the way of her dream. Which is to help her parents with their construction company, so, she has mix feelings about this.

 _Happy?_

 _Sad?_

 _Confused?_

 _Scared? Just what am I feeling?_

Her mark was wrapped around her left wrist in black ink. It was designed to look like a vine of thorns with small firework explosions on the end, kinda like exploding golden - red flowers. It looked beautiful, but deadly at the same time.

Uraraka slowly lifted her small finger, hovering it above her mark. She slightly pressed it, tracing along the vines that stopped at one big flower that was designed in the bottom. Her breath hitched when she stared at the words that were etched below the big flower.

 _Once Fire meets Earth, it will connect eyes, and a spark will ignite._

"What does that even mean?" Uraraka murmured confused, one of her brows raising up a bit delicately. She was stuck in her thoughts until it was broke off by her mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Ochako! Come here and tell your grandmother of the wonderful news!"

The little brunette snapped her head towards the kitchen, taking her eyes off her mark and finally decided to think about this another time. "Hai, kaa-chan!" She replied loudly.

Pushing herself up with a small breath, she walked to where her mother was. Not before pulling her sleeve down, hiding her mark from anyone's sight.

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Bakugou Katsuki**

It happened on the same day that he recieved his Quirk. All of his classmates and teachers witnessed it with big wide eyes in awe, as well as a green haired boy who was his age.

It went a little bit like this...

«»«»«»«»«»

 _A few hours ago..._

Pride was swelling up his chest until it was at its peak, like it would explode any minute. Red crimson eyes stared at his hands that was making the people around him go in awe and amazement.

Small tiny golden sparks were exploding on his palms. This was his Quirk. His Quirk **alone**.

"Sugoii!" That was one of the comments of one of his classmates.

"Lucky!" That was the green haired boy that was standing close to him, like everyone else is.

"That's so cool!"

Bakugou was practically eating off of the comments and his ego was going up in seconds. And to make it even better, his teachers were also complimenting.

"Wow, that's an amazing Quirk!" The male teacher praised. He was a bit hovering over the group, with his hands reating on his bent knees.

"Honto!" The female teacher then said as she nodded in agreement of what the man beside her said.

Bakugou was practically in his own wonderland. And just when he thought things gotten get better, it just did. It was when the one with the green curly hair pointed it out that made things better.

"Look! Kaachan has a soulmark!"

 _Eh?_ _A soulmark?_

"It's true! Look!"

His crimson eyes trailed to where the boy was pointing at, to see if he was telling the truth. Skimming over his hands, where his palms were still doing miny explosions, he finally saw it.

His breath got caught in his throat.

There it was.

 **His** soulmark

"It's so pretty!" The green haired boy commented again, and Bakugou couldn't disagree with him. It was. It really was.

The mark was wrapped around his right wrist, wrapping around his wrist in black ink. The design was of white magnolia flowers on every end of the stems, blooming fully. The stems were of small loops and swirls, kinda showing it being floaty and airy. It was simple but beautiful.

Just like how his soulmate will be.

"Wow, it's rare to have a soulmate!"

"Yeah! Only 20% can have this in the entire world!"

"You're so awesome, Bakugou!"

 _Oh, I see. I am amazing!_

Bakugou grinned widely and pulled his uniform's bright blue sleeve down, covering his mark from his audience's eyes. He didn't even notice the words that were etched below his mark.

 _No one is as amazing as I! I must be so amazing to even get something that nobody can get!_

His grin turned even wider and clenched his hands, making his sparks turn to black ashy steam.

His 'audience' oohed at the show.

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Hey guys! I hoped you guys liked it and will continue reading it! It is a bit short but on the next chapter, I will try to make it longer. See you guys later and have a nice day! :)**

 _Next chapter on Intertwined Souls: Years later..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hey guys! I hoped you liked the chapter and I made this one a bit longer for you guys! Tell me if I did any grammar mistakes or an information is wrong. Okay, thanks for reading this and let's get this show on the road!**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 2: Years later...

«»«»«»«»«»

Years have passed and the season spring have came to Mie prefecture, where our brunette girl is born in. The trees came alive and their leaves have bloomed for everyone. The thousand types of flowers blossomed, radiating off their colours and specialty for the entire world to see.

Focusing on a town today, it is very close to the city of the prefecture. In this town there is an apartment and in that apartment lives a couple. Specifically, the Uraraka family.

The mother and father of Uraraka were in the kitchen, sitting down on their table and just chatting. As the father was standing up to refill his coffee, the mother suddenly remembered something.

"Honey." She spoke as she cut a piece of her omelette and took a bite out of it.

"Hm...?" Her husband hummed as his back was turned towards her. He grabbed his cup and then the coffee dispenser, pouring it in his mug. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Where is Ochako? I haven't seen her since morning." Her eyebrows knitted together a bit, "I hope she didn't stay out in the mountains again."

"You know it's part of her training."

"I know, but I hope she doesn't get sick."

The husband placed back the dispenser and turned around, going back to his seat. He sat down and placed his mug on the very small plate which is designed for cups.

He chuckled at his wife's worry expression. "Don't worry. You shouldn't doubt our Ochako."

The mother gave him a small smile, feeling some of weight get off her shoulders. "I know. Thank you, dear."

The husband raised his arm and leaned it over the table, placing his hand on top of her hand. On her ring finger was the dazzling diamond ring of their marriage.

"Hey, that is what husbands are for." He grinned at her, her returning his smile with her own.

«»«»«»«»«»

 _Somewhere else_...

Harsh pants were heard across the grassy field. A fourteen year old teenager was knelling over, her twitching hands on her knees, bending over with sweat dripping down her face. It was Uraraka and she was currently in the middle of a grassy field that was on top of the mountains, near her apartment. It takes about twenty minutes to walk to the entrance of the stairs that are connected together to the hills of the mountains.

Her mouth was dry and cracked from the heaving breathing and wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. Auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail, two big locks have fallen off during her training and are now stuck to her face.

Uraraka is trying to hold down the waves of nausea that is travelling through her throat and the painful churning of her stomach as she was still doing her training.

Which explains the thousands of rocks that are currently floating in front of her, just below the clouds in the sky, like multiple meteors in one.

' _Okay_.' She thought, grunting as she painfully stood up, feeling her back burning from muscle pain.

 _I can do it...Just...a...bit...more..._

Uraraka can literally feel an entire boulder laying on her shoulders as she was trying to raise her arms in the air. They kept on twitching as she was getting her fingers closer together.

 _Come on..!_

She gritted her teeth and formed her fingers in a diamond shape and started placing each finger side by side, her small rubber pads shining in pale pink. Just as she got all four of her fingers connected, the pinkies were the last one.

 _'And...'_ Her pinkies were finally pressed against each other and she gave out a big breath of relief when feeling the burning sensation of her arms vanish.

Sucking in some breath, she opened her mouth and yelled out loudly. "Now!"

A small rumble was heard and the next thing you knew. A shower of all types of boulders were falling out of the sky, aiming towards a specific target which was drawn on the ground with a huge red painted X.

The boulders came closer and closer and then...!

 **Boom!**

The rocks met its target, bashing against the earth, making thousand of craters appear on the grass field. Smoke and dirt appeared and it was advancing towards her very quickly.

Uraraka yelped and she drew her arms together, shielding her face as much as she could as the dust and smoke made contact with her arms. She coughed and knelled down, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the dust. Closed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for it to be over.

When the dust and smoke calmed down, the fog was slowly disappearing, now showing the damage that she has caused to the earth. Uraraka hesistantly opened her eyes and sweat dropped a bit at the damage she has made.

The ground practically had craters, holes and cracks everywhere. The trees behind it were ripped from their roots and some were snapped in half. Honestly, it looked like a bloody battle has happened.

"I guess this could be my special attack." She whispered and stood up, dusting off the dust and dirt that were clinging to her training clothes, which consisted of a simple black tight tank top and cameo baggy pants. "What should I call it?"

Humming quietly, she cupped her chin and stared at the chaos in front of her.

"Ryūsei-gun?" She murmured quietly and then grinned at her idea. "That's a good name."

«»«»«»«»«»

"Tadaima!"

Uraraka shouted as she placed her training gym down on the wooden floor with a big heave.

"I'm so tired..." She whined and rubbed her shoulder, wincing from the soreness. But instead of hearing her mother's usually 'welcome back' she hears silence.

Her stomach turned a bit queasy when realising that her mother and father were at work. At their construction company.

 _'Calm down, Ochako. They are okay.'_ She sighed heavily and changed her training sneakers to her blue slippers and placed them in their shoe cabinet. Taking a few steps slightly at the little hall, before turning to her right and went to the little but cosy living room. Honey brown eyes caught a white piece of paper on the China table.

She picked the small note up and placed it in front of her vision, and sighed even more at what it's written.

 _Ochako, our little princess._

 _Your father and I have to stay the night at our company. There have been some issues and we can't come back home. There is leftover food in the fridge and don't forget to do your daily yoga for your muscles! I bet they are very sore ;)_

 _~ Love mom._

Uraraka smiled softly at the end and placed the note back on the table. Grabbing the TV remote, sitting down on the couch, which made a small sound from the weight and pressed on the remote's button.

Over the years, the teenage girl has changed. She now had shoulder length auburn hair with small bangs on the left side of her face. Two big locks fell between her face and her bob hair was long on the front and short on the back. Her figure has changed and now had the body of a young girl with curves. She has been told from her parents's friends that she is very beautiful, but she would always be a bit bashful and deny it politely.

"Let's see..." Uraraka talked out loud, scanning through the movies in the screen. "What do I feel like watching?"

After a few minutes of deciding, she finally picked an action movie. Most girls would want to watch a romance movie, clinging onto their boyfriends and then making out in the end, but the brunette would rather watch action and horror movies instead.

Uraraka placed the remote down beside her and moved to the floor. She did a criss-cross position and started to do slight stretching with her arms over her head. Doing a few rolling of her shoulders and neck, she grabbed a hold of her forearm and was about to stretched it to the side until she felt something very familiar around her wrist.

Uraraka blinked and brought her left arm down, and looked at the white bandages that were wrapped around her wrist. ' _Oh yeah. I forgot about removing it.'_

She always cover her mark when she is outside since she doesn't like people's attention. When she was little and was playing in the park, she didn't realize the stares that she was earning until someone literally called out to her and asked her if that was a soulmark or a tattoo.

Little Uraraka never had blushed so badly in embarrassment until that day.

She chuckled lightly at the memory and removed the wrappings, finally revealing the tattoo underneath.

Her breath hitched a bit from it. No matter how many times she has seen it, it still catches her breath away.

Her soulmark looked still the same as when she first got it. Plus the writing was there as well.

Uraraka lightly tapped on one of the exploding flowers with her finger and felt a small feeling of warm surrounding her wrist, travelling around her body. She shivered a bit from it, still not used to the whole ' _soulmate'_ thing. Blinking a couple of times, she shook her head, getting rid of the weird feeling and looked back at the soulmark.

For the next two minutes, it was only memorizing it (even though she knows every inch of it) and just tracing alongside the vines in silence.

"I wonder if my soulmate can feel it too?" She mused but scrunched her nose a bit.

"Yeah right, and besides..." Her honey brown eyes snapped towards the TV, just as the movie ended and a big advertisement came after.

The advertisement was of the number one hero in Japan, All Might. He was standing with a bright yellow suit and a glass bottle of cologne sitting on his palm, obviously advertising it. His known smile was shining brightly and his strands of hair was in its spot in the air. Standing up on its own.

Corner of the lips turning up and narrowing her eyes, showing a fire of determination.

"I don't have time for that if I become a hero!"

«»«»«»«»«»

 _T_ _he poor brunette girl didn't know how that would come and bite her in the butt in a year when she goes to the UA entrance exam._

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Hey guys! The next chapter will be the beginning of the anime Boku no Hero Axademia. I will be following the anime since I think many people do instead of reading the manga. But then again, maybe it's just me. -.-'**

 **Ryūsei-gun = Meteor shower**

 _Next chapter on Intertwined Souls: The Entrance Exams._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: This is the beginning of the anime Boku no Hero Academia. I will be following the eng sub. So, hope you guys comment down below!**

 **Again, if there is any grammar mistakes, please tell me.**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 3: The Entrance Exam.

«»«»«»«»«»

 _A year and ten months later..._

"Ochako, do you have your jacket!?"

"Hai, kaa-chan."

"Did you eat breakfast!?"

"Hai, kaa-chan..."

"Did you bring your napki-"

Uraraka let out a breath, slumping her shoulders but smiled softly as she was putting her brown loafers on. This was normal for her since her mother was such a 'mother hen'. She can hear her father chuckling as he was leaning against the hall's wall, looking at the scene in front of him in amusement.

"-And don't forget, if you see a boy that is being mean to you, just use your martial art skills and kick him in the-"

"Ah! Honey, I think that's enough!"

«»«»«»«»«»

Music was blaring in her ears as she was holding on to the handle beside the train's door. She was leaning against the window, with white earbuds in her ears and her red phone stuffed in her dark brown trench jacket.

On the outside she looks all calm, but in the inside she was a nervous wreck. Her heart was beating very fast and she couldn't tell how many times she had to squeeze her hands to relax.

She kept on having what ifs in her thoughts. What if she wasn't good enough? What if her Quirk was useless and no good? What if they reject her because of her family 'situation'? No, she doesn't think they will reject her because of that...

 _'...Right?'_ She bit her bottom lip and snapped her head up (not even realising that it was bent down), when the announcement came on. This was her stop.

Uraraka took a deep breath and clutched her bag strap. She quietly followed behind the group of people and got out of the train. She walked again, into a crowd of people and they kept on bumping into her. Annoyance was starting to built up and after a few minutes, she finally had enough.

Her lips turning firm, she pushed the people away and slowly got into the front. She kept on bumping into people that she didn't turn over her shoulder to apologise to them. Just as she made it near to the front, her shoulder bumped again, against another shoulder but didn't say anything.

She didn't even notice the burning crimson glare on her cheek as she passed him. Uraraka still had her earbuds on so, she didn't realise that once she got out of the crowd, a shout was yelling at her. And this shout was so strong and vicious, that the people that were in the group, immediately broke off, leaving a path for the angry person.

«»«»«»«»«»

 _Oh my..._

Honey brown eyes widened at the sight before her.

 _UA is so big!_

Uraraka was standing just in front of the UA's gate and was just standing there, admiring the design and scenery around her. The school was designed by glass, thousands of glass windows everywhere. It was very tall with four big glass building kinda connected together with glass halls. Outside of it, there was a gate with the **UA** sign on top and walls beside it, probably going around the school.

She did hear that they had really heavy security systems.

Her heart was literally about to burst as she took her steps, feeling a bit embarrassed from the stares of the other kids her age who were passing by her and into the entrance doors.

' _They_ _all must be from different schools...'_ Her head was moving left and right, trying to observe them quietly. From the many years of training, Uraraka can tell f a person is skill and experienced in fighting or not, and so far, she sees a lot that are not experienced.

Just as she was about to go to the entrance doors, a flash of green at the corner her vision stopped her. Instinctly, she raised her arm and touched the end of the stranger's yellow back pack, using her Zero Gravity on it.

The stranger stopped in mid-air and now she had a good look at the boy she has just saved. The boy seems to look quite average, except for his crazy curly green hair and freckles on his cheeks. He seems to be even her height, if not, an inch taller.

Uraraka tilted her head and asked him, "Are you alright?"

The curly haired green boy yelped in surprise from being in mid-air and started to squirm. He was trying to place his feet back on the ground but he couldn't do it.

She bit her lip, trying not laugh at his struggles and decided to help the poor boy. She grabbed a hold of the back pack and placed his feet down on the ground. The boy was now staring at her with a surprise look as she clapped her hands, cancelling her Quirk.

The curly haired boy now stood on his feet, still staring at her blankly, having a small evident of blush on his freckled cheeks.

 _'Kirei..._ ' He thought, blushing from her glowing appearance.

Uraraka appearance had changed and now her auburn hair and face is a bit different. Her bob hair has became a bit longer so now her back hair was the same length as her front part. Her side bangs are now longer and now were connected with the left side of her hair, some were tucked behind her ear while some strands fell, touching lightly against her flushed cheeks. They were now a bit wavy at the ends.

Her face is still round but not as much as before. Still having her signature pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were still round but now had some sharpness in them when she gets serious. Other than that, she looked still the same, but just with a few changes over the year.

Her height was still the same and her body has turned more toned and fit from the training she had from years, but they were now covered with her brown trench coat.

Uraraka didn't notice his blush as she smiled softly, still having her hands together. "It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first." She apologised.

"But, it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

She still didn't have a response, so she tried to reassure him, "You're nervous, right?"

"A-Ah...! Ano...!"

Uraraka moved her orbs at the entrance doors and realised that she was wasting time from chatting with the plain-looking boy. She smiled apologetically and waved at the stuttering curly haired boy over her shoulder.

"Gomen, but I have go but let's do our best. See you later."

She didn't even hear his reply as she continued to walk.

«»«»«»«»«»

It was dark when Uraraka entered in the room. There was millions of chairs everwhere in each row. It was like a very big theatre because it had a very big screen at the front and a stage in front of it. The screen was showing the insigna of UA in gold.

She bit her lip nervously, seeing all these other kids in their seats and was scanning to the rows, to see if there was any empty seats.

After a few seconds of scanning, her honey brown eyes lit up, seeing an empty seat in the first row on the very top. She quickly climbed up the stairs and went to the row. Luckily, she didn't have to bump into anybody's feets as her seat was at the beginning of the roe. Removing her trench coat, placing it on the handle of the chair and sat down on seat.

 _It's actually quite soft._

Uraraka slightly marvelled the texture of the seat until the lights turned on, meaning that the exam was now starting. In front of the screen stood a man, more specifically, a pro hero.

A booming voice echoed the gigantic room.

 **"For all you examinee tuning in, welcome to my show today!"**

The pro hero turned around and raised his arms in the air, revealing to be Present Mic. With his signature spiked up blonde hair and sunglasses, he was wearing his hero costume, which was a large speaker wrapped around his neck and a rocker style look.

 **"EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"** Present mic exclaimed in English. He turned his body and cupped his ear, thinking that the kids will say it back.

But instead was greeted by silence.

 **"What a refined response."**

Present Mic placed his hand on his hip and bent down his torso, raising a pointer finger up in the air. **"Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam!"**

And then, he tried to do a DJ hand pose and shouted with his speaker, trying to see if the kids will reply this time.

 **"ARE YOU READY!?"**

He raises his finger in the air.

 **"YEAH!!"**

Again, he was greeted by silence.

Uraraka sweat dropped, actually feeling quite bad for the pro hero. "Poor guy..." She whispered quietly.

Present Mic wasn't bothered by this at all and continued on.

 **"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!"**

The screen behind him changed and pictures popped out. In the center was a box that says 'you are here' while the other boxes were of different alphabets. Starting to A to G.

 **"You can bring whatever you want with you.** **After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center. Okay?"**

 _Oh, what a relief. Good thing I brought my staff with me._

Silence was still in the room.

Uraraka picked up the piece of paper that was in front of her and looked at it. The paper contained her full name, her number and her battle location.

 _Exam ticket_

 _Examinee number: 3345_

 _Test Location: Battle Center B_

She looked back up to the screen, still holding onto her card.

The screen changed again, this time showing a picture of a few buildings and around it, black silhouettes of robots and their points.

Present Mic pointed towards the figures.

 **"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center."** He pointed them out. **"-You can earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty."**

Then the screen showed a pixel Present Mic, going towards the robots and kicking them, making the robot explode.

 **"Your goal, dear readers is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the fauz villains."**

Present Mic turned his body to the audience and pointed a finger at them. **"Of course, attacking other examinees and any unheroic actions are prohibited!"** He waved his finger in a 'no no' way.

Uraraka could've sworn she heard someone click their tongue in annoyance.

Suddenly, a hand was raised in the air, attracting all of the audience's attention.

"May I ask a question?" A teenage boy stood up. In the lighting, he looks to have neat cropped dark blue hair and glasses. He was wearing a beige suit, probably his previous school uniform.

Present Mic pointed to him. **"Okay!"**

The lights turned to him, revealing himself to everyone. The boy held a piece of paper in his hand and pointed something that Uraraka couldn't see since she was in the very back.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then UA., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake."

 _For some reason he is making me a bit annoyed..._ The brunette girl scrunched her eyebrows.

The glasses boy placed his hand on his chest. "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes!" He raised his fist in the air.

She raised a brow. ' _Exemplary_

And then, he turned around, and suddenly pointed at someone on the back just two rows away from him. She followed his finger and eyes widened a bit in surprise to see that it was the same boy that she saved early ago.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" Said boy flinched from the sudden attention and pointed at himself.

The glasses boy frowned at him. "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting!" He narrowed his eyes at him. "-If you are hear on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

The green curly haired boy clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

"Sumimasen." He apologised and the people around him giggled.

Present Mic decided that this was enough and waved his hands reassuringly to the boy with glasses. **"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111."**

He gave him a thumbs up with one of his hand on his hip. **"Thanks for the great message."**

The screen changed and then another black robot appeared on the screen. It was big and had a 0 point above it.

 **"The fourth type of villain is worth zero points."** Present Mic pointed at the big black figure. **"-That guy is an obstacle, so to speak."**

Uraraka tilted her head, confused. _'Then why did they make it, if no one can go after it?'_

 **"There's one on every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat it, but there is no reason to defeat it, either."**

Present Mic waved his hand in the air, looking at the audience with a big grin. **"I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."**

The boy with the glasses bow down to his waist and exclaimed,

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" Then he sat back down and the light above him turned off.

 _So dramatic_.

Uraraka sweat dropped and chuckled quietly, trying not to freak the people around her.

Present Mic raised his hands in the air and did some type of jazz hands with them. **"That's all for me! Finally, I'll give you listeners, a present--our school motto!"**

 **"The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes."**

Present Mic leaned forward a bit, revealing one of his bright green eyes behind the sunglasses and said quietly. "Go beyond...-"

And then he raised his arms in the air and head tilting back, showing his grin.

 **"PLUS ULTRA!"**

The screen behind him changed and showed the very colour words of Plus Ultra.

Uraraka gulped slightly, feeling her heart beat suddenly in excitement. Clenching her card, trying not to break it and listened to the last words of the pro hero.

 **"Now, everyone. Good luck suffering!"**

Everyone was standing up, going to their designated battle center. She stood up as well, but then suddenly felt her 'marked' wrist warm up a bit, travelling the top of her head, to the bottom of her feet.

Uraraka looked down at her covered wrist and touched it with her hand lightly. She raised a brow, a bit confused of the sudden warmness.

And then, it vanished, leaving no traces of the sudden warmth.

Now Uraraka is even more bewildered.

 _What's that all about?_

«»«»«»«»

 **I hope that long enough for you guys! The next chapter is the final of the Entrance Exam. There will be some changes that are not in the anime since Uraraka is different.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a nice day! :)**

 _Next chapter on Intertwined Souls: That boy..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: I am not that well at writing the characters description. So sorry if Uraraka or if any other characters act like not themselves! If someone is being too OOC, please tell me and I will try my best to change them! :)**

 **Okay, and onwards to this chapter!**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 4: That boy...

«»«»«»«»«»

For some reason her mark has been burning the entire time she was changing into her work out clothes for the battle center. It all started when she was getting up from her seat and heading towards her battle location. At first, it was just a nice soothing sensation, but now it was tingling and burning. Like if lava was poured all over her body.

Maybe this is a sign of something...

 _...But what?_

Uraraka sighed and let her gaze go down to her mark which was still hidden under the bondage. She lifted her hand and started to rub it, thinking that it will calm down. But instead, she made it worse. Now the mark has intensified.

She groaned, not even caring about the stares that she was getting and tried to not think about it.

«»«»«»«»«»

After a few minutes in the cramped bus, she finally made it to her battle station. Carefully, she got out of the bus and walked towards the entance of the battle center. The big doors were closed, probably it will be opened when everyone is here. Uraraka scanned the people around her and raised a brow, impressively.

 _'They look very confident.'_ Then her honey brown orbs moved back to the big doors. ' _I_ _should stretch a bit until it's time to go.I don't want for something to go wrong with my Quirk.'_

She started rolling her shoulders a bit, moving her neck back and forth and slightly jumping on the spot. Again, she felt stares on her but she ignored them, raising her arms over her head.

What Uraraka didn't know was that the stares were of boys who couldn't keep the blush off their faces and the constant adam's apple falling up and down. They couldn't help but look at the brunette attire and her beauty. The attire was only a tight tanktop, which was showing her toned body figure very clearly, and baggy cameo pants, along with hiker beige boots. But, some were not gawking at her appearance but were staring at the weapon that was tied to her waist. It looked like it was of two pieces of rods that were suppose to be connected in one to form a simple staff.

Also, one of the boys was actually the curly haired boy who was kinda having a conversation with the boy in glasses. Though, it seems that it wasn't a _nice_ conversation.

Just as Uraraka was about to do another stretch, her body froze when she heard the announcement go off.

 **"And go now!"**

Eyes narrowing down, she bent down her knees a bit and then pushed herself with the back of the heels. She ran, passing by the people who yelped in surprise from the brown blur passing them, and entering in the battle field.

"Okay..." She muttered out loud and grabbed the rods from her pant hoop, and spinned them. Them, automatically connecting into a long pole like staff. "Let's do this."

Activating her Quirk, she gripped onto the pole and swirled it between her petite but rubber fingers. Eyes darting everywhere, she finally saw a robot in her direction. It is an three point robot. Taking a quick breath, she added more built in her legs and dashed towards it. The robot saw in its vision the brunette and raised its arms in the air, ready to attack.

" **Target acquired. Attack on."**

However, before the robot could do anything, a hand touched its panel and it stopped. The robot started to float, leaving it's heavy body from the ground.

Uraraka's lips turned up and gripped her pole. "Sorry robot, but you have to go." She swung her pole to the side and smashed it against the side, creating a huge bang sound.

 **Bang!**

The robot made a buzzing sound and then it broke. Pieces fell down and crashed against the concrete ground, making some small dust appear.

 _Okay, I have three points now._

As she was smiling in accomplishment, another green robot was in the corner of her eye. The robot had its arms in the air, ready to hit her until she snapped her head to it and tightned her grip on the pole. She threw the pole in her other hand and her fingers glowed in light pink. Placing the pole on her shoulder, she hurled it towards the robot, aiming at it's chest.

 **Bang!**

The pole spiraled and then it hit the chest, going though it and then leaving it's body with a hole only. The robot squealed and then fell to the floor.

Uraraka smiled, when she saw that it was another three pointer and she ran to get her pole.

«»«»«»«»«»

During the fight, she lost her staff, so now she had to fight with her hands only. She had no problem with that, except that meant she will get exhausted earlier. Even with all the years of training, she still has her limits, but there is a loop hole that she knew.

Her Quirk, Zero Gravity really puts a lot of strain in her body. So, when she kept on throwing up, having headaches and arms twitching, she decided to do something about it. So, Uraraka learned the human body's pressure points. With learning the pressure points, she can do acupunctures on the spot that are her side effects and ease them enough so it won't interrupt her during future battles.

But of course, there are even limits to that as well.

Harsh pants escaped her lips and she brought her twitching fingers together, cancelling her Quirk. "Kaijo!" She exclaimed outloud.

Pieces of the robots tumbled to the ground, motionless. They were all different point robots. She forgot how many she has taken down from now, after she lost count on the fiftieth robot. After that, she just places her hands on every robot she sees and sends them crashing to the ground.

' _Oh_ _no...'_ Placing a hand on her arm, her arm have started to do spasms. ' _Crap_ _! I have to calm it down!'_

Grunting, she brought her left two fingers up and quickly jabbed them in her right forearm. ' _That_ _would calm it down for a few minutes.'_ And sure enough, her arm stopped twitching and was back to normal.

Suddenly, her ears picked up a sound of a big crash close to her. She snapped her head and ran towards it, curiosity controlling her body.

 _What's going on?_

She got closer and closer, running pass the people that were running away from the situation. But, as she was running, she didn't notice the crashing ceiling above her, and before she could even lift her arms to protect herself, it came crashing down on her.

Uraraka coughed and gasped in pain as she felt her body slam against the ground, an unbearable weight on top of her. Lifting a hand in front of her, she tried to drag her entire body out, but her ankle wasn't budging.

' _Damn it..!'_ Her eyes looked back at her ankle. ' _I'm stuck!'_

Her eyes darted back, trying to see if there was anybody to help her, but they were all running away from the big robot which was the zero pointer, as it was coming towards her way.

She squeezed her eyes and grunted in pain and she tried to pull ankle out of the boulders, but it only caused more pain throughout her body.

 _Is this it? Is this the end of me?_

But before Uraraka could slump her shoulders in defeat, a blur of green passed towards her and jumped in the air, winding kissing her on the face. She snapped her eyes open and gasped in surprise when she looked up.

"That boy...!" She whispered in shock as she was staring at the familiar green curly hair in the sky.

Uraraka watched as the boy reeled his fist back and shouted something that she couldn't hear quite well. His fist made contact with the robot's face and a crater was formed on it's face. The force was so strong that the body was forced back and tiny explosions erupted in many places.

The green haired boy was starting to fall towards the ground and Uraraka knew that she had to save him from crashing onto the ground. She listened when the green curly haired boy was screaming in shock, and just as he was in her arm range, she relled back her hand and...

 **Slap!**

Her hand made contact to his face and the boy started floating in the air, just above the ground.

Uraraka felt the pain in her head intensify and her nausea started piling up in her throat. Swallowing down before something would explode, she painfully raised her arms up and connected her fingers together, uttering out the cancellation words.

"K-Kaijo..."

The curly haired boy slowly was brought to the ground.

Uraraka placed her hand behind her, where the boulders were crushing her ankle and placed her Quirk on them. The boulders were now floating and she felt no pressure of her ankle. She was now free and quickly stood up, freezing a second from the sudden sharp pain from her foot, but ignored it with a small grunt and jogged towards the boy.

She gasped when she got near, seeing that the boy's whole arm was damaged and ripped. It was like he burned himself or something. Her round eyes fell to his legs and felt a bit queasy, seeing that they were twisted in different directions. Uraraka took a breath, and knelled down to the boy.

"Are you okay?" Uraraka's eyebrows knitted together. "I can help you stand-" But she got interuppted by his voice.

"If I can just get one point..."

She blinked. "Eh?"

"I just need one point...!" The boy was trying to drag himself, his face was drawn with desperation. Tears streaming down his face. "Just one...!"

Uraraka's heart clenched from seeing this. _'Ano otokonoko...'_

 **"Times up!"**

Present Mic's voice rang across the battle center, and then a horn rang around the place, telling the people to stop attacking the robots.

Uraraka looked back at the boy, only to see that he has fallen unconscious. She placed her hands under his pits, pulling him up as she placed now one of her arm under his legs and the other one around his torso.

 _I must help him!_

In bridal style, she jogged to the direction where the others were, seeing that a healer was there, giving out healing gummies to the battered people. Sighing in relief, she jogged towards the healer, catching the healer's attention. "Ano! Can you heal him, please?" She asked, darting her eyes frantically back to the boy in her arms.

The healer, who was the pro hero Recovery Girl, nodded her head and pointed at the ground with her cane.

"Of course, of course. Please put him here."

She followed Recovery girl's instructions and placed the damaged boy down on the ground.

She can hear the people around her, commenting on the damaged curly haired boy.

"What _was_ that guy?"

"He suddenly jumped at the obstacle!"

"He seemed to have a reinforment-type Quirk, but that was unusual..."

"But if he had such an amazing Quirk, what kind of life did he live that made him so jumpy?"

"Maybe he was acting to trick others?"

"But it didn't look like he gained anything from do so..."

"Anyway, there's no mistaking that he is an awesome guy."

Uraraka smiled softly, hearing the good compliments and looked down at the unconscious boy.

 _You did good..._

"Ne, are you hurt?" A voice said above her, as she was crouching down in front of the boy.

"Huh?" She looked up to see that it was Recovery girl looking at her. "Oh, I am not that bad. I did some acupunctures a while ago and my side effects calmed down."

Recovery girl's face showed impression to the girl. "So, you are skilled in those areas. But still-" She placed a few gummies in Uraraka's palm, "You should chew on these."

Uraraka smiled gratefully and nodded her head. "Arigatou."

Recovery smiled in return and nodded as well. She looked down at the unconscious boy and her eyebrows lifted in surprise at the boy's damage.

"Oh dear. You were hurt this much from your Quirk?" She said.

Recovery girl suddenly puckered her lips, surprising Uraraka a bit and then she crouched down and kissed the boy's head.

 **Chu!**

Everyone froze from seeing this, including Uraraka.

Uraraka's mouth twitched in amusement, but then remembered what happened a few minutes ago and her smile fell, replacing with a determined expression. She had a plan, but she doesn't know if it will work.

 _I'm going to talk to Present Mic about this. Maybe I can do something for the boy who saved me..._

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Hoped you guys liked it!** **I tried my best with the action parts since I am not so good at describing in details -.-'**

 **Anyway, have a nice day! :)**

 _Next chapter on Intertwined Souls: The Sun and the Earth._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author** **: I will just say that Uraraka and Bakugou will not meet in this chapter! But they will meet in the next chapter!** **Also, I by accidentally wrote on the last chapter The Sun meets the Earth. It's actually the Fire meets the Earth.**

 **Now, let's get this show on the road!**

 **P.S. If you wanna know what Ochako looks like, just type down Uraraka Ochako adult, and the first thing you see is AdultOchako: BokuNoHeroAcademia from . Click that and you will see a full picture of what she looks like.**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 5: The Fire meets The Earth

«»«»«»«»«»

 _A week later..._

A week has passed and she was starting to feel her hopes dimming down a bit. Maybe she didn't do a good performance like she thought she did. Uraraka tried to think positive, like maybe the mail will come later because they had to give it to a lot of people who have passed but slowly by slowly, she was running out of excuses.

Suddenly, Uraraka thought of something and jumped up from her bed, which she was just laying there and staring up at the ceiling where she placed all her constellation maps.

Wait, was it because she had that conversation with Present Mic?

«»«»«»«»«»

 _Flashback_ ~

 _After Uraraka was finished changing back to her normal clothes, she dashed to where Present Mic was. Along the way, she did ask some people if they have seen him and they all pointed out that he was in the common room/office in the school, UA._

 _Instead of marvelling her surroundings of her might future school, she dashed to where the office was and carefully opened the door_ , _aware that there were other people in there._

 _"Ano, sumimasen." She called out and entered in the office. Her finger twitched in nervousness when she saw a few eyes of heroes on her. "I need to speak with Present Mic."_ _She announced._

 _A few heroes, which were in the room, looked at one direction and sure enough, he was there. Present Mic looked up, a bit surprised to hear that someone needed him and he looked over to see that it was the brunette teenager that was one of the examinees. He nodded his head and got up from his seat, heading towards her._

 _"What'cha need, female listener?" Present Mic asked, his voice wasn't loud as before because he didn't had his speaker on, but his voice was still naturally loud. "Can I help you with something?"_

 _"Uh, hai." Uraraka cheeks heated up a bit from all the sudden stares of the heroes and looked at Present Mic. "Actually during the exam, a boy saved me from getting mauled by boulders. I could've have gotten seriously hurt if it wasn't for him."_

 _"He has curly green hair," She gestured her hair and then place a hand on her cheek. "-freckles on his cheeks and kinda plain-looking..."_

 _Uraraka looked up at him and tilted her head. "You know who I am talking about?"_

 _Present Mic nodded his head and raised his hand. "I see what you are trying to do but-"_

 _"He saved me." She didn't bat an eye and instead let her arms go back to her side, lips turning into a straight line. "He saved me just like how a true hero would. I tried getting help from others but instead they all ran away, not even looking behind their shoulder at me. The only one who did was that boy."_

 _"I know but-" But before Present Mic could go any further, Uraraka suddenly bowed deeply down to him. "O-Oi, you don't have to do that-"_

 _"Please give him some of my points." She said with a small hint of pleading. "Even though I rescued him from falling to the ground, that still wasn't enough of what he did to me," She lifted her head, still in her bowing position, "I have plenty of points to give. Please, Present Mic."_

 _Uraraka bowed even deeper, head falling back down, her auburn hair covering her face."Onegaishimasu."_

 _Silence erupted around the room and she started to feel her stomach drop. Gripping tightly onto her tights and shut her eyes._

 _And finally, Present Mic responded._

 _"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points." He said and then placed a hand on her head, patting her._

 _"And besides, there's no reason to give him any, female listener."_ _He added._

 _Uraraka head snapped up, his hand still on her head and she looked up at the hero with slight wide eyes. "You mean...?" Her lips starting to form into a smile._

 _Present Mic beamed and gave her a thumbs up._

«»«»«»«»«»

"Maybe he did give my points to the boy and he passed." Uraraka thought out loud and smiled sadly. "Well, at least I helped someone get in UA."

She let her back fall to her bed, making a small creak sound and she stared up at the ceiling again, staring up at the constellation maps that was covering her entire cieling.

"Maybe I can go to another school-"

 **Boom!**

" **Ochako** /Ochako!"

She shrieked from the sudden shout of her parents barging into her room and by accidently fell off the bed with an 'oomph!'

The brunette teenager groaned from the sudden pain on her back and lifted herself up, still sitting on the floor. She rubbed her back and looked at her parents oddly excited faces. They look like they were about to scream something out. "Um...Did something happen?"

Her parents nodded enthusiastically and her father lifted up a white piece of envelope in the air, waving at it.

"It's the UA envelope!"

 _UA...? Oh my god._

Uraraka gasped and abruptly stood up and ran to her father, grabbing the envelope from his hands and shoved them out of her room. "Let me read it alone!"

"But Ochako-!" But before her father could childishly protest, the door was slammed on his face. She can hear her father whining and her mother chuckling in amusement at her husband.

Uraraka breathed and went back to her bed, quietly sat on it criss cross with the envelope on her lap. She stared at it with her round almond eyes for a second, contemplating if she should open it or not.

"What if it's a reject one?" She muttered worryingly, biting her bottom lip. Her honey brown orbs looked down at her marked wrist, seeking for a small amount of comfort. Lifting a hand and placing it on her mark, immediately she felt the familiar warmth travelling through her body. It was like her _one_ was trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Uraraka smiled softly, feeling now some confidence in her heart and looked back at the lonely envelope. She took a deep breath and opened.

 _What is that?_

In her hand was some type of small device. Raising a brow at it, she was just about to touch it until the device turned on, and unexpectedly a hologram appear before her eyes.

Uraraka jumped from the sudden booming voice.

" **I AM HERE!** " It was All Might's voice in the hologram. He was in there with his signature bright yellow suit and what seems to be some type of colorful background with red curtains and a big TV beside him.

" **Uraraka Ochako.** " He said mightly, "I am here to say that you have passed the Entrance Exam and the Written Exam, and now you are invited to UA."

 _Wait...You mean..._

"And that's not all!" He announced, cutting her off her disbelief thoughts. "I also here to say that you have placed 2nd place with 40 points and 45 rescue points!"

The hologram changed and showed her name with the others who were below her. There was only one name above her, and before Uraraka could read that name, the hologram changed back to All Might's grinning face.

"2nd place?" Uraraka uttered out in disbelief. She thought that she would be in fifth place or something since there were many people with strong Quirks. But second place...?

"We have decided to give you 45 rescue points after you have saved one of the boys during the exam. But that's not all! You decided to do a heroic thing and ask the hero, Present Mic, if you can give the boy your points, knowing that you will not attend UA if you do that!"

All Might smile turned even more wider and pointed at her, from the screen.

"That is a hereo's self-sacrifice!"

Uraraka's heart started beating fast, and her tongue got tied up, realising what All Might will say.

"Uraraka Ochako, you passed!"

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Bakugou Katsuki**

When Bakugou was young, he thought that he would find his one and become the number one hero with her beside him. He was so naive as to he would always declare to his mother that he had a better soulmate than she did with his father. She would always playfully accept it with a wave of her hand. But, as he grew older, the idea of having someone beside him made him angry and his ego hindered, burning the idea of ever finding his one forever.

His soulmate is probably an 'extra' like the rest. She must be weak and he hates weak people. Especially _Deku..._

Besides, he doesn't want any distractions in his path when he becomes number one. Even if it's his _soulmate._

Bakugou scoffed loudly as he laid down on his bed and rolled down to the side, having his phone in his hand, just looking at random things and information about UA. He just received his letter from the UA and he passed in first place.

 _As expected._

Warmth suddenly came to him and he instinctively placed his hand on his wrist, a few seconds later he realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away. Bakugou growled deeply from the back of his throat.

Even though he cutted off his soulmate out of his life, he still has those fleeting moments thinking about his soulmate. Sometimes he would even rub his soulmark with his hand and he wouldn't even notice it until his group 'friends' pointed it out. Sometimes he would randomly feel warmth throughout his body and he would stand still, earning stares from his classmates or his parents, until it vanished.

Though his mother would only give him a smug smile and he would tell her to 'fuck off'.

Bakugou shook his head, letting out an annoyed sound. _I'm thinking about it again. Tch!_

His crimson eyes subconsciously fell down to his wrist, where it was laying against his blanket and just glared at it.

"Why did my soulmark have to be so girly?" He muttered, glaring at the white magnolia flowers in annoyance. If he was younger, he would've thought they were the most prettiest flowers in the world. But now, he doesn't.

Clicking his tongue, he lifted his upper body up and grabbed the white bondage that was on his nightstand. He quietly sat up and started to wrap his mark away.

 _I keep on having to hide this shitty thing and everyone thinks I have a fuckin' broken wrist or something!_

Just as he was about to wrap the end of it, his fingers twitched slightly when it came down to the bottom.

His sharp eyes stared down at the etched black tattoed sentence and observed at it with narrowed eyes. Hostility was creeping up his chest but he didn't do anything except let out a grunt.

 _Once the Fire meets the Earth,_ _it will connect eyes, and a spark will ignite._

Bakugou chuckled harshly and finished wrapping his wrist up. ' _What_ _a load of crap.'_

Deciding to forget about this, he laid down again and brought the blankets to him. He laid his head down on his pillows and slowly shut his eyes, trying hardly not to think about anything related to his soulbond. After a few minutes of breathing, drowsiness started to consume him and put him to sleep.

The last thing Bakugou could remember before everything was black, was his wrapped up wrist laying in front of him.

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Sorry if the chapter is short! The next chapter, I will try to make it longer for you guys! Also, I am sorry if I wrote down Bakugou wrongly! I am not very used to writing his type of character but I will try my best!**

 **Also, I changed things from the anime a bit. Instead of originally Uraraka is in third place, I switched her to second place and now Kirishima is in third place.**

 **See you guys later!**

 _Next Chapter on Intertwined Souls: The first day of UA._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hey guys! I just want to say that I probably won't update this week since I will be going on a vacation! I will try my best to update while I am on vacation but I don't know if it will work.** **Also, I will try my best to write everyone's personality different because I am not that good at seperating personalities well. Wish me luck!** **Thanks for reading this!** **Let's get this show on the road!**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 6: The first day of UA.

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Bee-**

The alarm clock got stopped by a dainty petite hand pressing on its button. The clock is a simple black rectangular box with the red bright digits blinking. It is on top of a nightstand which is situated beside a small twin size bed.

Underneath pile of blankets, a groan was heard and the hand from before was pulled back, going back into the blankets. The blankets were designed with а dark blue sheet and white stars stitched, looking like the starry night. The lump underneath the blanket groaned quietly this time and it began to rise up. Again, a hand came and pulled the sheets away, revealing a big mess of brown bed hair.

The sleepy figure was none other than Uraraka.

Uraraka let out a small yawn, behind her hand and with another groan from the back of her throat, she turned around and placed her feet on the ground, standing up with a stretch over her head. A satisified crack was heard and she brought her arms down with a relief sigh.

Hazy honey brown eyes darted back to her alarm clock.

Her eyes, now fully awake, popped out.

"Oh no! I'm going to be **late**!"

«»«»«»«»«»

The sound of the train doors closed behind her. She just made it on time. If she didn't, she would have to wait for another twenty minutes and she would be already late for school. Uraraka let out a sigh of relief, heart calming down from the run she had to do and finally decided to find a seat.

It was quite early in the morning, so the train wasn't as crowded as usual. Only people who have work, which are business people, normal parents (some were dropping their child or children off to kindergarten) or university students. There are also other students there but they are younger than her, so middle school or elementary school.

Uraraka, after finding a seat for a few minutes, her eyes finally saw an empty seat and went to it. There was another person sitting beside it, but the person was looking away, with earbuds plugged in his ears, music blaring quite loudly. It seemed to be rock music.

 _Oh yeah, that reminds me that I brought mine_ _when I was heading out of the apartment._

She got closer to the person and sat down on the seat beside him quietly. The person didn't even notice anything as he didn't glance at her. Uraraka sat down comfortably, brushing off some imaginary dust from her new standard UA uniform skirt and brought her backpack on her lap. She unzipped it and dug inside, trying to find her own earbuds. Finally feeling the familiar cord, Uraraka lifted it up and fortunately, it wasn't tangeled.

' _Wow, what a lucky day.'_ She mused humorously.

Plugging the cord on her phone, she chose a song and placed her phone on top of her backpack, resting her hands on it.

After a few minutes of getting trapped by her song, Uraraka leaned her head back and decided to shut her eyes, getting totally lost in the soft melody.

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Bakugou Katsuki**

The only reason why Bakugou decided to take the train today is because he was feeling like it. Usually, he would instead walk to the his new school since it was kinda close to where he lives, but today he just felt like going to the train.

 **He didn't even know that he would meet someone who would change his life.**

Bakugou felt a person sitting beside him but he ignored the person, still looking out the window with a hand under his chin. Bakugou was wearing his new UA uniform, making sure that his sleeves were long, long enough to cover his wrapped wrist.

He didn't want any bastards asking him questions about it.

For some reason, this morning his mark was heating up more than usual. Like as if it was warning him something. Something that might happened today.

Bakugou scoffed, discarding those thoughts and tugged on his sleeve. _'Yeah, right. Warning my ass.'_

His music ended and another one was coming automatically, but before he could listen to it, he heard something else. Another type of music beside him.

 _What the hell? What type of shitty music is that?_

Gritting his teeth and scowling, he finally decided to glance at the person beside him, probably to tell the person to shut off his music or to choose a better genre until Bakugou saw the person himself. Or more like herself.

 _What the fu...Is this person seriously sleeping?_

The girl who seemed to look like his age was sleeping, just like he said. Her eyes were closed, showing off her long black lashes and her plumped lips slightly parted. A piece of brown strand fell on the middle of her face. But that's not what caught his attention.

The attention was that she was wearing the same uniform as him.

' _She's_ _probably not even in the hero class. Probably in general studies or even below that for the extras.'_ He thought, letting out a breath and looked back at his window, ignoring that his mark was now starting to burn him badly.

He glared down at his sleeve.

 _What the hell does this mark want from me!? Stop that you bitc-!_

And then the announcement went off, cutting off his very _descriptive_ words.

 **We are now stopping at Mustafu. I repeat, we are now stopping at Mustafu.** "

This was the stop he had to get off to go to UA.

He glanced back at the girl beside him who was sleeping away, oblivious of the announcement that just went on for all the passengers.

A normal person would wake the girl up and tell her that it was her stop and that she should go right now. However, because Bakugou is not those type of people, he instead stood up abruptly, kocked her feet on the side quite harshly, waking the startled girl up, and continued on without looking back.

A sound of surprise was emitted from the brown haired girl.

 _That's what you get when you sleep in trains, round-face._

«»«»«»«»«»

Uraraka woke up with a sound of surprise of her legs being pushed to the side quite harshly. One of her earbuds fell out during the wake up.

 _What the hec-_

 **"I will say it for the last time. We are now in the stop Mustafu. Again, I repeat we are in Mustafu.** "

"Wha-?" The words escaped her mouth and before she could even think of what happened, she heard what the announcer said. Her brown eyes widened in shock and gasped. In a speed of light, she stood up, surprising the people around her, grabbed her backpack and practically dashed to the exit doors.

Just as her feet touched the ground, where a yellow line was painted for people who were waiting outside for the train, the doors shut behind her. A sigh of relief passed her lips and she continued walking, adjusting her backpack comfortably, some people going pass her, to where the escalator was.

As she heading towards the escalator, she tried to think what has happened in the train.

 _Okay, let me think._

Uraraka got in front of the escalator, people already behind her and placed her foot on one of the moving stairs. She stood there silently as she was going down.

 _I was listening to my music and I guess I have fallen asleep, whoops. But then, I was rudely woken up by someone pushing me fee- Hey! Wait a second. Was it the boy who was sitting beside me?_

Uraraka did get a quick glimpse of the person beside her as she was about to close her eyes. It was a boy who looked like her age who had ash blonde hair (which kinda resembled of a hedgehog, in her opinion), but she couldn't see his face clearly since it was faced away from her. Although, there was one thing that she remembers vivedly.

He was also wearing the standard UA uniform, just like her.

In that moment, Urarala didn't know if she wanted to find him and tell him to apologize or just leave him since she _highly_ thinks that he would be in the same class as her.

 _...Right?_

«»«»«»«»«»

After a few minutes of walking, Uraraka finally made it to UA, her new hero school. She walked pass the gate, remembering when she first saw it and just stood there in awe, and entered in the school.

This time, she looked at everything in awe, like how a child looks in a candy store. She looked to the left and saw that the hall wall were just glass so you can see outside where the school gate is and the trees that were planted on the sides along the door entrance.

Her honey brown eyes wondered around the halls, trying to now find her class, 1-A. After a while of searching around the place, she finally saw the number of her class on the side of the wall. Uraraka walked towards it, feeling a bit surprise to see that the door was built in a way for very tall people. Though, that seemed impossible.

She titled her head.

 _Maybe it's for people who have Quirks that change their form?_

Suddenly, voices were heard inside. There were quite loud actually, sounding as if there was a fight going inside. Uraraka bit her lip, feeling a wave of nervousness wash upon her and she unconsciously rubbed her wrapped wrist in comfort.

A big breath blew pass her lips and lifted her hand towards the door. She gripped on it and finally opened the door fully. When she placed a foot inside, Uraraka blinked a couple of times when she saw who the loud voices belonged to.

It was the boy with the glasses in the Exams. He seemed to be having an argument with someone who was leaning back from his chair, hands stuffed in his pockets and his legs raised in the air.

Her eyes caught the familiar spiky ash blonde hair and blinked even more in surprise. _'It's that boy from the train...'_ She thought, deciding to watch the event that was happening before her eyes.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The boy with the glasses demanded to the other boy and pointed to the desk which was currently occupied with the pair of legs.

The ash blonded boy smirked and lifted his face up, showing his crimson red eyes.

"Hah...?" He asked snarkily and smirked.

"Don't you think it's rude to the U.A upperclassmen and the people who made the desk!"

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

The glasses boy was about to comment on the last words but then decided to leave it. He raised a hand and placed it on his chest, while his other one was in front of him, his hand going to a 90 degree angle.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya." Iida introduced himself in a business type way.

The crimson eyed boy just smirked widely and let out a dark laugh. "Somei? So, you are a damn elite then, huh."

He lifted his upper body up, still having his hands stuffed in his pockets and tilted his head to Iida, in a menace way.

"Looks like I will have fun **crushing** you."

Iida face morphed to surprise from the curse words and reeled back his arms. "Crushing? That's cruel! Are you really aiming to be a hero?" He questioned the smirking boy.

Uraraka thought that this was enough watching and turned her head to her new classmates, who were all sitting on their seats, talking to one another. A girl with pink skin and alien features looked at her way and grinned at her.

"Oh! Another new classmate!" The alien girl came to her, capturing the attention of the talking classmates, who stopped and looked at Uraraka. "Hi! My name is Ashino Mina! Yoroshiku!"

Uraraka smiled friendly at the grinning girl. "Nice to meet you. My name is Uraraka Ochako. I hope we can become friends."

"Me too!" Ashino giggled but then stopped, trying to remember why the brunette's name sounds so familiar. "Uraraka Ochako...Hm...Where have I heard that name before?" She wondered out loud.

Uraraka sweat dropped and chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe you are thinking of another person-" But then got cut off by the sound of fingers snapping.

"Ah! Now I know where I heard that name before!" Ashino said and just as she was about to open her mouth, it was her time to be cut off by a boy with spiky red hair and with sharp features.

"You're the girl who got in 2nd place!" The boy exclaimed, pointing a finger at the surprised lost brunette, now capturing the attention of the two boys who were arguing. "You just passed me by a few points! Man, that was quite manly!" He clenched his fist, looking like he was about to cry?

"A-Ah.." Uraraka blinked owlishly, not knowing what to say with all the eyes laid upon her. One being a burning stare from a certain pair of crimson eyes, which for some reason made her mark tingle. _What?_

"-You don't have to call me like that." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, waving her hand in the air. "You can just call me Uraraka, or Ochako. I don't mind." She smiled, trying to push the burning eyes to the back of her mind.

The spiky red haired boy seemed to tear up even more from hearing that. "To call you by your first name on the first day...! That's even more manly, Uraraka!"

 _Manly...? Is that some guy thing?_

Uraraka chuckled in amusement, looking at her new classmates, passing the boy's shoulder and made the mistake of letting her eyes wander to the right.

Scorching.

Her mark was **scorching** throughout her body, starting from her wrist, travelling through her veins to where her core was, practically flooding her entire body with heat. Her heart was pounding so crazy that she can hear it clearly in her eardrums. Breath got stuck in her throat, not allowing to breath anything. Finger tips shaking widely and Uraraka didn't know how to stop it.

Uraraka didn't know how to calm down. She couldn't calm down - not even if she wanted to.

Not after having the vivid memory of the words that are etched in her mind keep on flashing. Keep on flashing before her eyes.

 **Once Fire meets Earth, it will connect eyes, and a spark will ignite.**

Those words just kept on repeating, like a broken record.

Finally having the strength to blink, Uraraka blinked and everything reverted back. No burning mark, no eratic heart and uncontrollable fingers.

But now, she was faced with narrow crimson eyes. The crimson color turning to even a darker shade as seconds went by and his scowl turning even more deeper.

The brunette girl eyes were still connecting with the eyes of the boy who seemed like he wanted to kill her on that very spot. Literally.

Uraraka could only stare at the crimson eyes. Having no clue as to what do think or feel right now. Except, all she can utter in her mind is...

 _Oh no..._

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked it! It is now the beginning of the anime! :)**

 **And YES! Uraraka and Bakugou finally meet eye to eye! Get it? Eye to eye? Ah, I will stop now... -.-'**

 **If I wrote any of the characters personality wrong, PLEASE tell me. I do not like OOC very much and I want to keep them true to their personality. Especially with Bakugou's hard personality and with Uraraka being now a bit different.**

 **P.S. If you guys have any suggestions that you can give me about Bakugou's personality, I would really appreciate it. I really love this angry little hedgehog! (*ahem Pomeranian* ;)**

 **Okay, thanks for reading this! See you guys later!**

 _Next Chapter on Intertwined Souls: Quirk Assessment Test._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Hey guys! I hope you guys were patient enough with the story. I am trying my best to make Uraraka as herself but different at the same time and it's hard...! But I am going to fight it and do my best!**

 **Also, beware of the cussing since our dear Bakugou is expressing himself very 'maturely'** . **There will be some slight changes of course since Uraraka is a bit different.**

 **Anway, let the show begin!**

 **P.S. For some reason it says that my book is complete, it is not completed! I will try to solve it!**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 7: Quirk Assessment Test.

«»«»«»«»

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no.

This was not how this was suppose to be. Uraraka did not sign up for this, she just wanted to focus on being a hero with no distractions in her path. But, apparently fate wanted to play with her and placed down a mountain in her path, forcing her to climb on it to get over it. She just wanted to help her parents, that's all. Then, she was _blessed_ with the mark that made her life-long plan go out of control.

Uraraka took a deep breath, trying with all her might to not break down on the floor, and broke off the connection of the eyes and tried to focus on her new classmates, who were still chatting away happily.

Her mark was literally trying to burn her, signaling to her to look back at the ash blond boy but she ignored it. Ignoring the feeling of the pull in her body that wanted desperately to be in his arms. Pulling her arms behind her, she clamped on her forearm, trying to ease the pain as much as she could.

Though, it wasn't helping Uraraka when her _soulmate_ is literally burning holes on the side of her face.

Suddenly the sound of the door being opened broke off her thoughts of conflict and turned her head towards the new comer, her classmates turning their heads as well.

Uraraka's mouth was slightly opened in surprise, knowing fully well who the messy curly green hair belonged to. It was the boy that she begged to Present Mic to give points to.

She smiled, when the boy's nervous big emerald eyes landed on her and she made her way to him with a wave. "Hey, we meet again." She greeted as she got closer to the boy.

The curly haired boy jumped in surprise at the sudden voice of her's and blushed brightly, not customed to the opposite gender talking to him. "Y-You're the pretty girl who tried to give me points!"

 _Huh?_

She blinked her brown eyes. "How did you know that?" She asked, not even noticing that he had called her pretty.

Also, the glaring eyes intensified even more when the boy came into the room and when Uraraka approached him.

"A-Ah! That's b-beacause-" But before the poor frazzled boy could explain, he got interrupted by someone else coming towards him, quite formally. It was Iida. The boy who was arguing with her _soulmate_.

Her heart did a slight twist, finally acknowleding that her soulmate is right here. Right here. In her classroom. For the next three years-

"Ohayo! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"I heard!" The green haired boy exclaimed with his hands in the air, making Iida stop in the middle of his introduction.

Uraraka bit her lip in amusement from seeing this. She needed a distraction from the overwhelming events and decided to stay close to Midoriya.

The boy sweat dropped and decided to introduce himself. "I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida."

 _Oh, so his name is Midoriya._

"Midoriya, you realized that there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?"

"Eh?" Midoriya blinked, letting his hands go down back to his sides. He and Uraraka did a side glance and looked back at Iida.

"I had no idea...I misjudged you." Iida admitted and raised his hands in the air, doing the same hand geature and closed his eyes in defeat.

"I hate to admit it, but you are better than me."

Uraraka and Midoriya sweat dropped at Iida. He looked like he was having a very hard time admitting it.

"Gomen. I actually didn't realize anything."

Uraraka chuckled, capturing the boy's attention and she raised a hand in front of Iida.

"We haven't really introduced ourselves. My name is Uraraka Ochako. Nice to meet you, Iida." She smiled at him, friendly.

Iida returned the favour and shook her hand, though became aware that she was straining her pinky away from him.

 _It must be because of her Quirk._ "Nice to meet you too, Uraraka-san." He nodded his head.

She nodded her head as well and turned her head to the direction of where the green haired boy was, who was a bit in awe from their formal greeting, and flinched from the sudden attention.

The brunette beamed at Midoriya and raised a hand towards him as well.

"I wanted to thank you from saving me from the exam." She said with a soft smile and her eyes closed. "So, arigatou. Midoriya-kun."

Midoriya cheeks turned red, obviously flustered since he was not used to talking to girls and raised a shaky hand as well.

"Y-You don't have t-to t-thank me..." He stuttered, not really having the courage to look at her in the eye. "Y-You saved me as well from the f-fall."

 _'S-She's so nice...!'_

"Then, I guess that makes us even?" Urarka inquired jokingly, not noticing the boy's flustered dilemma.

When Midoriya was about to open his mouth to say more, he suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine. His emerald eyes looked over the brunette's shoulder and let out a small 'eep!' when he saw that a familiar pair of crimson eyes were pratically death staring at him. Like he was telling him silent death threats with an oozing aura of red emitting around a certain blonde haired boy.

' _Kacchan_... _! For some reason he is staring at me more intensely than the other times!'_

Uraraka, not feeling the red angry aura behind her (or she ignored it) tilted her head when she saw Midoriya's face. It looked like he was scared out of his wits or something was about to get him. Either way, his face was pale with sweat.

"Are you okay? Midoriya-" She then froze when she saw a yellow thing behind the green haired boy. It was as long as a adult's size.

 _I-Is that a sleeping bag?_

Uraraka was then confirmed when the sleeping bag revealed the face of a man. A very tired man with blood shot eyes and tangled black hair. Plus with facial hairs on his face.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." The man said in a very quiet, hoarse voice.

Midoriya jumped from the sound and turned his head over his shoulder, looking at the man who was stuffed in a sleeping bag, laying on the ground.

"This is the hero course." Then the worn out man pulled out a juice pouch and brought it out. He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it, making the pouch shrink.

Uraraka, Iida and Midoriya stared at the creepy man with disbelief faces.

 _ **S-Something's here!?**_

The man suddenly stood up, towering over them slightly. "Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet-" And pulled down the zipper of his sleeping bag, revealing his black outfit and a weird grey wrappings around his neck. Like some type of scarf.

He stepped out of it and held it with his right hand.

"Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

Uraraka stared at the man with a slight disbelief. She was kinda having a hard time believing that this man was their teacher. But then again, she couldn't get any more surprises today. She already had the biggest one - what else would come in her way?

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

Uraraka heard the sound of shock behind her and knew that her new classmates were surprised as well of having this worn out man as their homeroon teacher.

Aizawa pulled out something from his sleeping bag while saying. "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." It showed that he had a gym UA uniform in his hand.

Uraraka blinked a couple of times.

«»«»«»«»«»

The brunette was the first one to get in her gym uniform and was the first one to get out of the changing rooms. She already introduced herself to the girls and she tried to remember their names well. She didn't want to embarrass herself if she says their names wrong.

Uraraka closed the changing doors behind her, and heard that beside her, the changing room doors of the men's were closed as well. She turned her head, to see who it was but then held her breath when seeing who it was.

Those eyes were just glaring at her and she only stared at him with no expression.

The ash blond spiky haired boy seethed heatedly when he saw that she was there, looking at him. His sharp eyes fell towards her wrist and saw that the brunette's was wrapped up as well, like his. His eye turned even more dark.

The ash blonde boy let out a loud tch.

He snapped his head to the side, stuffed his hands in his pockets and stomped away, making loud stomps as he went. It was obvious that he didn't even want to look at her.

For some reason, her stomach dropped in disappointment and subconsciously clutched her wrapped wrist, which was visibly seen since the gym uniform only went to their elbows.

Uraraka's eyes fell down to his right wrist and saw a small view of his wrapped up wrist.

 _He doesn't want anybody to know as well._

Her chocolate eyes went up and stared at her soulmate's back as he was getting walking further away.

 _Why am I even caring if he looks at me? I should probably just ignore him, like he is doing to me._

He was a bad person. From the minute that she saw him, she knew that he was arrogant and rude to everyone. Even when they looked at each other, the ash blonde boy didn't even look happy at all.

Instead, he looked like he wanted her **out of his life.**

Uraraka took a shaky breath and sighed. She raised a palm and placed it on her eyes.

Her mark was starting to twist her, the thorns that were embedded to her were starting to dig under her skin, like it was trying to make her go after her soulmate.

 _Yeah right, what a soulmate._

Small builds of frustrated tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

 _Why should I cry over something like this? Why should this stop me from being a hero? No. I will not focus on this. If he decided to be a child about this, then go ahead._

Uraraka clenched her fist and raised her head high in the air. She took a step at the same direction where the ash blonde boy went and narrowed her eyes, making her chocolate eyes turn a shade darker.

 _I don't have time for this right now..._

«»«»«»«»«»

 **"A Quirk assessment test!?"**

The whole entire classes shouted in shock. After a few minutes of changing out of their school uniform and into their gym uniform, Uraraka and the others went outside into the field. However, before they could ask anything, their homeroon teacher just said casually what they were going to do.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" One of her classmates, who was the smallest one with a variety of odd purple balls as his hair asked.

Aizawa who had his back turned to them replied. "If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events."

Uraraka felt the others let out a sound, but she didn't say anything. Her brown choclate eyes only stared at the man's back. Her face had no expression.

She can feel that her homeroom teacher was the type of man who goes right into business, and she will listen to him - if it means to become a hero.

"UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are." Aizawa said and turned his head to them. "That's also how the teachers run their class."

Aizawa fully turned toward them, his hands in his pockets.

"You guys have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" He asked and raised a small panel towards them. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks."

"The country still uses average taken results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational - well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

Aizawa turned his head to the ash blonde boy who was standing beside Iida and close to Uraraka, though she was standing next to Midoriya - so enough space away from them.

"Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

Uraraka slid her eyes to the ash blonde boy. _So his name is Bakugou._ _How suiting._

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

Bakugou stared at Aizawa and replied in monotone. "67 meters."

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa hands him the ball and pointed at the white circle that was a bit away from him.

Bakugou walked over to the white circle and stood in it with the soft ball in his hand.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry it up. Give it your all." Aizawa called out.

Uraraka watched her soulmate who started to stretch his arms. She was curious as to what his Quirk is even if she is ignoring him. A breath escaped from her lips when she saw him open his mouth to speak.

"Ja, na..." Bakugou started with a rough edge voice. He raised his arms - kinda of like a pitcher in baseball, and held the ball above him.

The brunette was so focused on what he was going to do that she didn't know that the crimson eyes boy gave her a non-existent glance.

Instead of not saying anything and throwing the ball in the air, he smirked wickedly and shouted out-

" **DIE!!!"**

 **Boom!**

Bakugou's palm sparked explosions and he threw the ball as hard as he could when he brought his hand down. The ball sky rocketed into the air with small traces of explosions behind it and circles of small air.

Uraraka sweat dropped a bit.

 _Die...?_

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa muttered as he watched the ball (which now looked like a small light) fall back to the ground slowly. Aizawa looked at the panel as it clicked, telling that the softball hit the ground.

Aizawa looked back at the group of students and raised the panel to show them. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

The panel showed a number of **750.2 m**

The students exclaimed in shock while Uraraka stared at the panel with widen eyes, obviously shocked as well of Bakugou's power.

"750 meters? Seriously?" A boy with yellow hair and a small black lightning bolt exclaimed in disbelief.

"What's this? It looks fun!"

 _Fun? How is this fun? I thought that Ashido would understand the concept of this._

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!"

Uraraka looked at Aizawa just as he glanced at her, seeing that she was not having the same opinion as the rest. He smirked internally, glad to know that there was one person who understood.

" 'It looks like fun', huh?" The worn out hero repeated it which made everyone look back at him.

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

Uraraka and the rest didn't say anything.

Aizawa smirked from seeing this. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have potential, and will be punished with expulsion."

Uraraka narrowed her eyes in determination at her homeroon teacher while her classmates shouted. **"Huh?!"**

 _I will not be expelled. I will show my best with my years of training._

«»«»«»«»«»

 _Test 1: 50-meter dash_

Uraraka got in her starting line. She can feel her classmates eyes on her, including the burning eyes as she placed her hands on her clothes, activating her Quirk.

A lighter feeling came to her and now she feels no weight of her clothes and shoes.

 _Okay, I lightened my clothes and shoes. Plus with my years of training and everday morning jog, I think I will do good._

The brunette crouched down, her opponent beside her and they both waited for the machine to call out.

 **"On your mark..Get set...Go!"**

Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself and pumped her feet as hard as she could. Her breathing was normal since this was nothing compared to her jog and did a quick glance to her right to see that her classmate/opponent was just behind her with his tail hitting the cement.

She even ran faster and flashed passed by the machine.

 **"5.43 seconds."**

Small puffs escaped her lips as her chest fell up and down, slowly recovering from the dash. Placing her hands on her clothes and shoes, she deactivated her Quirk, now feeling the weight of the clothes.

 **"4.13 seconds."** The machine said in its electronic voice and the brunette turned around to see who got that score.

Only to see that it was Bakugou who got it and was now standing there, looking at his hands which has black smoke flowing out.

"When I was with both hands, the force disperses..." He said quietly. He lifted his chin, feeling that someone was staring at him and slid his eyes to the side...

Only to see that it was Uraraka, except her eyes were looking somewhere else instead of him.

 **He** growled feeling the oh so familiar of heat travelling to his body and gripped on his wrist so tightly that it left red finger marks on it. _Why did she have to be here..._

Bakugou still watched her as she walked away, going to the second test. His eyes fell to her hair which was slightly moving by the wind, small wavy strands fell down her face and watched as she tucked then behind her small ear-

' _ **Damn it!**_ ' He seethed and snapped his head away. Ears perked up by the sound of panting and turned his head to his left, seeing that it was Midoriya.

Memories from just seconds ago left his mind, forcing them in the back as he focused on the puny green curly haired teenager who was his 'childhood friend.'

' _Deku_ _is...'_

«»«»«»«»«»

 _The last test: Ball Throw_

Exhaustation was the number one thing that she was feeling. Arms twitching from the constant use of her Zero Gravity that it was starting to take a toll on her fingers. Uraraka took a deep breath until she heard Aizawa call out her name.

"Uraraka Ochako." Aizawa called out and threw her the ball.

Her classmates eyes were on her as she walked towards the circle. She heard whispers behind her as she went inside the circle.

"What is her Quirk exactly?"

"I heard that it's an anti-gravity Quirk."

"Woah! That's so cool! What do you think she will get?"

Uraraka closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to ignore their talks and focus on her Quirk. As she was about to lift her arm - It started to spasm, making her drop the ball on the ground.

She grunted in pain and held her arm, hearing footsteps coming towards her. It was Aizawa.

"Oi, can you do it? I saw that your Quirk is taking quite a toll on you." Aizawa muttered quietly over the whispers of her classmates and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Urara snapped her head to him and shook her head, smiling reassuringly to him. "Don't worry, Aizawa-sensei. This is normal for me and I have a solution."

A brow was raised. "Solution?"

The brunette suddenly smirked and brought her other hand up, bending her fingers down until there as only her pointer finger and middle finger.

Aizawa saw this and asked. "What are you going to do with that-?" But he stopped when he saw what Uraraka was doing.

Fingers jabbed on her forearm, in a specific spot and immediately the spasms in her arm stopped. Uraraka sighed in relief, feeling the tension gone and flexed her arm, to see if she can still move it.

Aizawa raised a brow, a bit impressed. "Huh."

"Woah, what was that?"

"I don't know! She just hit herself!"

"It a type of acupuncture technique. It used to release stress or for martial arts purposes." Uraraka heard Yaoyorozu explain to the class.

Aizawa nodded his head and a step back, going back to his spot. "Be careful with that." He called out to her.

Uraraka nodded her head and reached again for the ball. She gripped on the ball, fingertips flashing in a light pink.

The burning stare of a certain person was on her back, but she didn't turn to it. Instead, she raised her arm in the air and just threw the ball with no special effects.

The ball flew, flew and still flew until it was only a small speck in the sky. It disappeared completely. Uraraka sweat dropped, chuckling a bit sheepishly.

"Whoops." _I don't think Aizawa-sensei has more soft balls._

Aizawa looked at the panel with no expression and showed it to the class.

The panel showed the sign of infinity. Meaning, it will forever be going and there will be no quanitity or countable number.

 **"Infinity!?"** The classes shouted in shock.

Uraraka turned her head to Aizawa and bowed her head. "Gomenasai. I don't know if you have any others."

Aizawa just waved it off. "It's fine."

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Bakugou Katsuki**

Infinty?

That round face girl got an infinity!?

His mark was burning in delight, like it was showing him that he should look at his _soulmate_ in pride. Like he should go over there, embrace her and tell her that she has done a good job.

Bakugou gritted his teeth until a small crack was heard and he felt that Iida, who was next to him, look at the ash blonde boy with a brow raised up.

 _No way in hell am I accepting this round face as my soulmate! I don't have time for this love dovey bullshit! Stupid fuckin' soulmark telling me to do shit..._

He has more important things to do. To become the number one hero. To defeat and surpass All Might. He doesn't have time for these petty things.

Yes, he admits that she has a interesting Quirk. Yes, he admits that a small tiny part of him wants to be close to her and be with her. But whenever those things come into his mind, Bakugou would squish them like a bug and stuff his right hand in his pocket, ignoring the twisting sensation of the stems of the magnolia flowers, like it was trying to squeeze his wrist.

It also didn't help when his eyes met the chocolate brown round eyes and would keep on having that stupid sentence repeat in his head.

Bakugou let out a shaky low breath, heated crimson eyes of his showed irritation, and snapped his eyes away from her, breaking the connection once again.

 _Fuckin' soulmark..._

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Hey guys! I hoped you guys liked it! Tell me if I written down Bakugou's personality well or if I should change some things. Some things did change in Quirk test because of Uraraka being different!**

 **Tell me what you guys think and please tell me if I should change anything if they are wrong or it doesn't fit!**

 **Okay, for reading and wait for the next chapter! :)**

 _Next chapter on Intertwined Souls: The Battle of Confliction._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I have changed Uraraka's hero outfit a bit.** **There are a few things that are added with that are not in the original one.**

 **But they won't be revealed until the next chapter!**

 **P.S.** **What is going on right now with Uraraka and Bakugou.**

1\. **Right now, Bakugou does not accept this soulbond and thinks that it will distract him of being the number one hero. He does not acknowledge Uraraka as his soulmate (yet) and thinks of her as a extra with just a bit of luck of having him as her soulmate.**

2\. **Uraraka's point of view is different. All her life, her goal is to become a hero to help her parents live with ease. But because she was given a soulmate, she thinks that she wouldn't meet him since it is rare to meet your soulmate and didnt focus on it. However, because she finally met Bakugou, she is now trying to ignore him and the soulbond as much as she can.**

3\. **Also, since Bakugou decided to not acknowledge her in a childishly manner, Uraraka decided to do the same with him.**

 **They both think that they can ignore each other and their soulbond.**

 **Oh, they are so wrong**...

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 8: The Battle of Confliction.

«»«»«»«»

A lot of things happened that Uraraka couldn't even keep it up without getting a headache.

Firstly, after she had done her softball throw, it was Midoriya's turn. She and the others all watched as he was about to throw the ball until their homeroom teacher, Aizawa, stopped him by erasing his Quirk.

She found out that their teacher is an underground hero, Eraserhead, whose quirk is erasing other Quirks by keeping his eyes open. That explains the blood shot eyes and the grouchy edge tone.

Soon after that, another crazy thing has happened. Her soulmate, Bakugou suddenly started to say that the curly green haired boy was actually Quirkless. Meaning, he had no Quirk.

 _But that's impossible. I saw it in the exams._

Uraraka thought that and glanced at the spiky ash blonde boy as he was ranting it to Iida, who was telling Bakugou in return about Midoriya's Quirk in the exam.

Then, after Aizawa having a talk to Midoriya, he gave back his Quirk and told him to do it again. Midoriya did it again, and this time, his finger repelled the ball so far away, that it was the same meters as Bakugou.

Though, it came with a price of a heavily damaged finger.

And boy, Bakugou didn't like what had happened **at all.**

Let's just say that it ended with the said person wrapped around with white bondages from their homeroom teacher and a scolding for the injured boy.

«»«»«»«»«»

Now, Uraraka was with the group as they were all waiting for their scores to appear.

She had decided to stand by next to Midoriya since she can tell that the ash blonde furious teenager was glaring daggers at the poor boy's head. However it stopped once the brunette gave Bakugou her own stare. He grudgingly backed off a bit, though still having that red aura around him.

Although, It seemed to have glowed even more brighter when she stood next to Midoriya.

She slid her orbs to the left, noticing that her curly green haired friend was wincing from the pain he has recieved during his soft ball test.

"Ne, are you okay?" Uraraka asked, her brows knitting in worry. "We can go to the Recovery girl if you want." She offered gently.

Midoriya laughed nervously, having a small tint of blush on his cheeks and waved his hands to her. "I-I'm okay, Uraraka-san! No need to worry about me."

Uraraka didn't feel convinced but backed off with a small smile and a nod.

"Okay, I will quickly tell you the results." Aizawa declared, capturing the two teenager's attention, as he stared at the class with a blank stare. "The total is simply the marks you've got from each test."

"It's a waste to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." He said as well and grabbed his pad from his pocket. He pressed on it and it lit up, showing everyone a big holographic score board.

The brunette scanned down, trying to find her name until she saw that she was in seventh place.

 _Seventh place? Even though I passed, I need to train even harder._

As Uraraka was in her thoughts, she suddenly saw that her friend beside her was hunching over, with a creatfallen look.

"Midoriya-kun?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is it the pain-?" But instead, she got cut off by her homeroom teacher.

"By the way, I was lying about the explusion."

 _Heh?_

Uraraka snapped her eyes to Aizawa, her face was blank. She was a hundred percent sure that everyone around her had the exact same expression.

Aizawa took notice of this and grinned amusingly. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirk."

 **"What!?"** The entire class shouted in disbelief. Though, Midoriya looked like he was relieved at the exact same time shocked and confused.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Yaoyorozu explained with a brow lifted up.

A pang of annoyance erupted in Uraraka's chest as she narrowed her eyes at the black haired girl and stuck her hip to the side. Her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"Well, not everyone is like you. You didn't have to point it out like a rude person and make it seem that we are a couple of kindergarteners."

The black haired girl gasped in surprise, Uraraka now feeling her classmates eyes on them, and crossed her arms as well. "You are now acting mean-"

"I am simply stating a fact. You are the one being rude to your classmates."

"You b-!"

"Oh my, I hope it's not going to be a bad word."

Everyone snickered at what Uraraka has said.

Aizawa, already feeling more tired, had decided to stop this before one of them raises their hand. "Okay enough. Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, you two will stay away from each other. I do not want to have two kids in my class."

Yaoyorozu immediately apologized at the teacher while Uraraka only rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

«»«»«»«»«»

It was the end of the class and every student of UA was getting ready to go home. Uraraka, with earbuds in her ears, was walking down the stairs from outside her school building, going towards the path which lead to the school's gate.

She was so into her music that she didn't notice that a certain stare was burning on the back of her head as she waved good bye to Midoriya and Iida along the way. They waved at her in return and she walked passed them.

She passed the school's gate and took a right, heading towards where the train station was. However, before she could even go to the corner, her collar was tugged and the next thing she knew, her back was slammed against the corner of the wall.

Uraraka let out a small 'oof!' and glared at the person who did that. "Hey! You jerk-" But stopped when she saw the crimson red eyes upon her face.

It was Bakugou.

He was standing there, with his hands buried deep in his pockets and with a very clear angry look.

Bakugou growled lowly. "You..."

The brunette felt her mark pulsing under her white wraps but she ignored it. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at his crimson eyes with no sign of backing down.

"Is there something you need?" Uraraka asked calmly, though that made the boy growl even deeper.

"I'll TELL YOU WHAT I WANT!" Bakugou screamed viciously, her flinching from the loud sound, and raised his hand up, revealing the white wraps too. "I want you to stay the fuck out of my life! I don't care if you are my fuckin' soulmate, but don't even think that I will even care about you or this bond!"

Uraraka wouldn't admit it, but she felt a stab of pain in her heart by his words.

The mark started to twist and prick her, but instead of showing this, she instead narrowed her eyes at him and took a step towards him. Closing some distance between them.

Bakugou's face reeled back in a bit of a shock from the sudden closeness of them but still stared down menacingly at the shorter brunette.

She scowled at him, finally showing her anger at him. "Listen to me and listen to me very well." She seethed quietly and he seethed in return. "I didn't want this too, so don't think you are the victim. I have my own goals too, you jerk!"

Uraraka pushed shoulders against her _soulmate_ and stomped off, leaving the slight stunned boy behind.

«»«»«»«»«»

The next day started and the brunette was sitting in her desk, which was in the very back on the right and had her chin resting on top of her palm. A neutral expression was adorned on her face, though in the inside was a complete different story.

Uraraka couldn't help but think what happened yeaterday.

 _Why did fate decide to tie me with him? Is it to make my life even more harder?_

A sigh escaped her lips.

Right now, she was having English class with the pro hero Present Mic.

"Which of these English sentences are wrong?"

 _'So normal...'_ Everyone thought in sync except for a certain ash blonde haired boy.

Uraraka suddenly shivered, feeling that someone was looking at her. She looked around the class.

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Bakugou Katsuki**

Bakugou instead thought something else.

 _So damn boring..._

He placed his chin tucked on top of his clenched fist and he closed his eyes. He angled his head up so his chin was angled upwards.

Unbeknownst to the gravity user, he cracked his right crimson eye open and glanced at his _soulmate_ for a quick second, until he closed his eye again and darted his head away when she turned her head to his direction.

 _That round face. Making me think about yesterday...it's her fault._

His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

«»«»«»«»«»

Uraraka lifted a delicate brow when she saw him snapping his head back. _Was it just my imagination?_

"Everybody, heads up! Let's get this party started!" Present Mic exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeeeaahh!"

The brunette sweat dropped at her English teacher.

 _Even without a microphone, he is still loud..._

«»«»«»«»«»

 _Cafeteria..._

"Uraraka-san!"

She snapped her head to where the voice was calling her name. It turned out to be Midoriya, and he was waving at her while he was sitting down on a table with Iida beside him.

Uraraka smiled and waved back as she went towarda them, a plate of food in her hands.

"Hey guys." She greeted them and sat down in front of them and placed her food on the table. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke the apart while saying, "What's up?"

Midoriya smiled shyly and responded. "G-Good." He grabbed his bowl of rice and started to eat.

Iida nodded as well.

Uraraka smiled but then remembered something that happened during the ball throw. "Oh yeah, Midoriya-kun. I've been meaning to ask you this."

"Hm?" He looked up, chopsticks in his mouth.

"During the fitness test, Bakugou-kun called you 'Deku'-" She did the quote on quote finger gesture. Uraraka really didn't want to say her soulmate name as it only made her remember what happened yesterday.

Iida nodded his head and looked at Midoriya as well. "Oh yeah, I remember that..." He said.

The curly haired boy was a bit nervous from the stares that he was getting and chuckled sheepishly.

"W-Well, uhh, my name is name Midoriya Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kaachan calls me to make fun of me..."

 _Kaachan_?

Uraraka bit her bottom lip from laughing.

"An insult?" Iida inquired and placed a hand on his chin.

Uraraka could see that the name Deku has put Midoriya down a bit as she saw him nodding his head sadly. So, she decided to cheer him up.

"But you know-" The two boys looked at her, seeing her grinning and raised a pointer finger in the air, " 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'you can do it!'

She giggled. "I kinda like it!"

"I'M DEKU!"

"Midoriya-kun!?"

What Uraraka didn't know was that a certain boy was currently seething at the current blushing Midoriya and subconsciously stabbing his food over and over again.

His mark was squeezing him once again.

«»«»«»«»«»

And finally, in the afternoon they had Hero Basic Training.

 **"I am..."**

A powerful voice yelled behind the door, making Uraraka and the others snap their heads towards the door. And then the door was slammed open and a big figure burst in.

 **"Coming through the door like a normal person!"**

And the figure is revealed to be All Might. The number one hero and the symbol of peace.

Uraraka's mouth was in the shape of 'o' as her classmates were gasping in awe at the sight of the hero. She, in her opinion, wasn't a big fan of All Might but she did respect him. Her fangirlness goes to another hero.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari voiced in awe. He was the boy with the orange-yellow hair and a black lightning bolt streak.

"Wow, he really _is_ a teacher!" Kirishima grinned and raised a fist in the air. Probably in a 'manly' style.

"That's the costume of the silver age, isn't it?" Asui commented with a finger scratching her cheek.

All Might marched towards the front, his iconic smile was adorned on his face.

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps!"

 _Wow, they are really fangirling and fanboying..._ Uraraka thought as she observed each of her classmates face expressions.

All Might stood at the front, his hands on his hips and standing fully.

"I teach Hero Basic Training." All Might announced. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!"

All Might crouched down, his back facing the class and raised his arms up, flexing them.

"Let's get right into it!" He exclaimed and spun around, "This is what we'll do today!-" Raising his hand up, showing that he was holding someting and showed it to the entire class.

The sign said **Battle**.

"Combat training!"

Uraraka chocolate eyes lit up, feeling the tingles of excitement, plus with her mark heating up beneath her wrappings. She had been silently hoping for it to combat because she wants to see her level of fighting right now.

"-And to go with that are these..!" All Might swung his arm and pointed at the side of the wall. Suddenly slides of boxes with green number appeared through the wall.

"Costumes made based on your Quirk registration and requests you sent in before school started."

The entire classroom voiced out in excitment.

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

«»«»«»«»«»

Clenching her fist and stretching the fingers out, she nodded her head in acceptance and headed out the changing room with all the girls in front of her.

They all opened the door, where they met the boys, and went to a big dark tunnel, which is the entrance of the Ground Beta place.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and young ladies." Uraraka can hear All Might saying as she got closer to him. Her two split rods clicking against her hips as she walked.

"Be fully aware..."

The sunlight reflected off everyone's costume, making them look cool and heroic.

"From now on...you are heroes!"

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating! I hope I haven't made Uraraka too unemotional!**

 **So, there isn't a lot of Bakugou and Uraraka moments, but I think in the next chapter there will be more!**

 **I hope you guys liked it and leave a comment down below on what you think!**

 **(Just please only good comments. If you have a bad comment, don't type it and keep it to yourself)**

 **P.S. If there is any grammar mistakes, please tell me and I will fix it! :)**

 **Anyway! See you guys later!**

 _Next chapter on Intertwined Souls: Hero Combat Training._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! In this chapter it will be different! I will also be telling you guys of Uraraka's costume difference! :)**

 **I hope you guys like it and let's get this chapter started!**

 **P.S. I just found out this:**

 **The two words for blond/blonde are differently** **used.**

 **Blond = for male**

 **Blonde = for female**

 **Does that mean I've been calling Bakugou a girl?** **Wow.**

 **Also, just to say. When Uraraka calls someone by their last name without any suffix, it means she either doesn't know them that well or don't like them. She calls Iida without suffix because she doesn't know him well while Bakugou without suffix because of the problem they have.**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 9: Hero Combat Training.

«»«»«»«»«»

Urakaka didn't even know that the ash blond boy was walking next to her as they exited out of the tunnel with the rest of the class. She didn't even notice him until she felt a heated gaze upon her face.

Tilting her head up, Uraraka barely saw the crimson eyes as he snapped his head away from her and looked straight ahead.

She raised a brow at the surprisingly quiet boy but shook her head in dismiss. _It must be your imagination._ She ran her fingers down her suit, trying not to show that she was a bit embarrassed of how tight her body suit was. A small sweatdrop was adorned on her face accompanied with a nervous laugh.

 _I think I should've been more specific..._

Her outfit consists of having a black tight sleeveless shirt (which shows off how developed her body actually is) and with long black fingerless gloves till her forearms. A special white corset-ish (without those things on the back) wrapped around her torso, just below her breasts. Her collar is white has one button on each side. She also has the same thing wrapped around her wrists, but they were kinda puffed out like cuffs and had a button on each side as well.

Uraraka specifically told the designer to make her costume in a way so she can perform her pressure points on herself whenever she needs to. Every button that is designed on the costume is the place where she can strike. Well, excluding the costume designer's insignia below her collar. It was only two white dots on a line.

There was also a helmet delievered, which Uraraka didn't even order so it came out as a surprise. It has a protection shield and with two buttons just below her earlobe area. Those pressure spots are for emergencies only. If she strikes those, she won't feel anything in her body for a certain time. However, there will be slight consequences if she ever performs it. And also, because of the helmet, she has to put her hair in a small ponytail, brown auburn strands falling to her cheeks and behind her ears.

As for weapons, she has her two rods strapped beside her hips. If she clicks them together, she will form a metal rod.

But the one thing that Uraraka is excited about using the most are her heavily customized sized thigh-high boots.

Her white thigh-boots are special and were the most techincal and difficult ones of them all. The designer had taken in Uraraka's suggestion and he used her words to make this invention. The boots were created in a way to kinda trick her Quirk into thinking she is anti-graviting when actually it's the opposite. So, instead of going without weight, it will instead increase weight. The weight will begin at ten percent and the limit is a hundred percent. A hundred percent equals the earth floor cracking or stone crates. And there are air compressors on the side, making it let out steam whenever the boots get too heated up.

"That's great everyone! You all look so cool!" All Might's complimented everyone's costume, him grinning widely at the variation styles. "Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

Uraraka blinked at the name that he has called her and her classmates.

Everyone was complimenting each other's costumes and she will admit, she did get some flattering ones from the girls and cool comments about her shoes from the boys. Suddenly, she heard a sound of feet tapping behind her while she was adjusting to her helmet with a slight concentrated look. Uraraka looked behind to see that it was Midoriya who was running towards the group.

A grin came on her face when she got a look from his costume. In her opinion, it was very cute and really suited him. There was a few things that were based off of All Might but she guessed a fanboy can't get rid of so easily. Yes, she knows that Midoriya is a huge fan of the number one hero and finds it amusing.

"Midoriya-kun?" She called out and walked towards him, the sound of her boots made quite a sound each time she took a step. Her grin widened when her eyes got even a better close up of his costume. "That looks cool, really down to Earth." Uraraka added as well.

Midoriya slightly jumped from his name being called out but greeted her anyway, "Uraraka-san!-" But he even jumped more when she got closer to him. A small evident of blush came to his cheeks when he got a good look on her costume. His 'imaginary ears' perked up and muffled his sound behind his hands. A very shy demeanor he had on.

A sheepish smile was on Uraraka's face when she saw his shy reaction to her costume. She laughed sheepishly and rubbed her neck. "Yeah, I know. I should've asked a little bit more details."

"No, no, no!" Midoriya waved his hands, thinking he had offended his brunette friend. "It really suits you! And I really like your-" His voice fell out once he got a look at her boots.

"Midoriya-kun?" Uraraka tilted her head. She was confused of the sudden stop.

"Those look amazing!" Midoriya exclaimed, a sudden sparkle was held in his eyes as he was now mumbling plus fanboying. "Those shoes must be very hard to wear, no..maybe they did some very light metal? Titanium? Even though, the air compresser and the cables must be because of her Quirk." He just kept on mumbling.

 _Wow...Midoriya-kun. I guess your fanboyness is useful._

Uraraka sweat dropped and blinked at her friend who was now mumbling even more to the point she can see visible words of 'mumble, mumble.'

«»«»«»«»«»

 **Midoriya Izuku**

A sudden shiver fell down Midoriya's spine and snapped his head open only to shiver more. The oh so familiar red crimson eyes were staring at him heatedly. And even more than normal. Really, it was like there was going to be flames pouring out of his eyes.

 _Kaachan...! He's glaring at me more than usual!_ Midoriya chuckled and waved his hands at Bakugou who did a loud tch and snapped his head away from the curly green haired boy. _Why does he do that whenever I am near Uraraka-san?_

He glanced at Uraraka only to see that she was also glancing at Bakugou's direction. He heard a quiet sigh from her lips and Uraraka turned her head away from the angry teenager, clutching her left wrist tightly.

Midoria blinked.

 _Left wrist?_

He moved his orbs back to Bakugou and chocked on his spit when he saw that his childhood friend also glanced at Uraraka and clutched his right wrist quite tightly. His crimson eyes held a lot of emotions, but the ones that Midoriya could read clearly are: pure anger and confusion.

 _But why is there a small spark of something completely different?_

Midoriya watched as Bakugou gritted his teeth quietly and looked away from the brunette, all his emotions once again became guarded.

Confusion clouded his mind as Midoriya kept on darting his head between the two who were ignoring each other unbeknownst. There seemed to be some tension around them, though he didn't think his classmate would even notice.

Again, his green eyes saw them both clutch their wrist. Both having annoyance written on their faces, though Uraraka was trying to hide it while Bakugou was very noticeable.

A click came into his mind and he gaped at the two teenagers in front of him.

 _No way. Are Kaachan and Uraraka-san...soulmates?_

And it proved even more when they both glanced at each other but snapped away once their eyes connected.

He blinked. Twice.

 _Oh my...This will be very interesting._

«»«»«»«»«»

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might announced to the class in front of him.

The boy on Uraraka's right side raised his hand up in the air. He was wearing an all suit that was covering his identity very well. Kinda like a knight."Sir, this is a battle center from the entrance exam. So, will we be conducting urban battles again?" The voice is revealed to be Iida.

 _Iida looks very cool._

Uraraka smiled lightly and continued to look straight at the teacher.

All Might raised his hand and did a two pointer, raising up two digits. "No, we are going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoor at a higher rate."

The brunette nodded her head in agreement. She remembered there was this time that a villain barged into her apartment, demanding for her family to give him their stuff. Luckily, she was at the right time, at the right place, to disarm him without using her Quirk. Though, she still got a lecture from the police and got grounded by her parents for scaring them half to death.

"Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals— In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!" All Might said, coughing slightly at the villain part, but was still grinning.

Honestly, Uraraka doesn't know how he can smile so much without getting a strain.

"For this class, you will be split into heroes and villains and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles."

Uraraka could feel the trembling of excitment to the ash blond boy on her left and she couldn't deny that she was also feeling excited. Although, working with a partner will be a bit different for her, as she is used to fighting alone with no help.

 _Well,_ She glanced at Midoriya who was standing next to Iida. _I did get help from him during the second Exam._

Asui, the frog girl, tilted her head and asked. "Without basic training?"

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there is no robots to beat up."

Then questions started to come from Uraraka's classmates.

"How will wins and losses be determined?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

 _Why did he have to be close to me. I can feel my mark burning!_

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka asked calmly, though in the inside she is the opposite. Unbeknownst to her, a certain boy was also feeling the same about her.

"How shall we be split up?"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

You can tell that All Might couldn't handle all the questions. He let out a sound, raising his shaking fist in the air, still trying to keep his grin up.

"I will answer all of your questions...!"

«»«»«»«»«»

 _A few minutes later..._

After all of the questions have been answered (All Might internally sighed in relief), it was time for them to be split into teams.

All Might had explained how this will work. Simply, there will be two teams and they must be either heroes or villains. Then, they will be put in on of the building which has a nuclear bomb on the very top floor. The villains must try to protect it while the heroes have to either capture the villains or touch to nuclear bomb to win.

All Might raised a big yellow box with has the words: **Lots** written in the center.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" He declared loudly. He started to call out everyone names.

Uraraka was in her thoughts, not noticing the heated stare that she was receiving until her name was called out. Snapping her head up, she came in contact with the pair of crimson eyes.

Pinching. Her mark vines were pinching again. They were trying to urge her to talk to him, make up with him, be with him and stay with him. She broke eye contact with him and walked away, heading towards the box with her head raised high.

 _I will not show him anything._

Raising her hand up, she placed it inside the box and grabbed a paper out. Touching it with her fingers, Uraraka said outloud her letter. "Number A." She turned her head to the group and landed her eyes on Midoriya who jumped in surprise.

"You are in Team A with Midoriya shonen!" All Might said and slightly nudged her.

Uraraka nodded her head and went towards Midoriya with a wave. She beamed brightly at him, not even noticing his panicked state. "I guess we are in the same team, partner. I'm counting on you."

Midoriya blushed, turning his head away from her and started to slightly panic. ' _Seriously!? Kaachan is going to kill me_ _! Or worse-!'_

He shivered when he felt a murderous feeling towards him. He didn't even have to turn back to know that it's his childhood friend who is glaring at him with daggers. Midoriya started to cry in the inside.

' _Why meee...!'_

Uraraka tilted her head to the side.

All Might continued on, not giving them a chance to say anything about their assigned partner. He dove his hands in the two boxes beside him while saying. "And the first team to fight will be..." He raised the balls in the air.

It showed **A** and **B**.

"...These guys!"

Uraraka gasped slightly. She was going to go up against her soulmate. But it's not only her that will be fighting. Her partner will finally be fighting against his childhood friend after many years of torment. She gritted her teeth, clenching her fist tightly beside her.

"Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head towards the monitor."

Her classmates followed All Might's words and followed him. Except for Uraraka, Midoriya and Bakugou.

The honey brown eyed girl slid her orbs to see Midoriya giving a determined look to Bakugou who was surprised for a second before he sneered at him. She placed her hand on the green suited boy, startling him, and said. "Come on, Midoriya-kun. We better hurry and start our plan."

"H-Huh? Uh, yeah." The two teens started to walk.

Uraraka, still letting her hand on her partner's shoulder, turned her head over the shoulder to glance at the person behind her. She didn't even flinch when she saw that the crimson eyed boy was already staring at her.

His face was formed into a scowl. His eyebrows scrunched and his teeth clenching hardly. His sharp eyes became even more menacing when he narrowed them and his crimson turned even a darker shade. She didn't even have to look down to know that his palms were atarting to emit a small trail of smoke. The most obvious emotion was anger and more anger. However, there was also a slight sign of jealousy and confusion.

 _Why should he be jealous? It's not like he even wants me as a soulmate._

Uraraka's face was completely blank as she turned her head away from him, staring straight back ahead, not before releasing her hold on Midoriya.

 _Why couldn't my life be easy?_

Uraraka sighed tiredly, not even noticing the worried look that her partner was giving her.

«»«»«»«»«»

Currently, Uraraka and Midoriya were now outside, waiting for the 'villains' to be ready.

She moved her orbs to her partner, seeing him clench his fist repeatedly. "Your Quirk gives you enchancment, doesn't it?" She asked, while she was adjusting to her ponytail. Her rods were slightly hitting against her hips.

That broke off Midoriya's thoughts and looked at her. "Huh? Oh, yes. S-Something like that."

She nodded her head and then knelled down, adjusting to her boots. She was tweaking some bolts while saying. "We must have a plan to get the bomb. Right now, the villains are probably in the room where the bomb is and are waiting for us," Glancing to see if Midoriya was listening, and he was. "- I will go up and fight against Iida while you will fight against Bakugou."

"Eh? Why-"

"I know that you have some unfinished business with him." Uraraka replied calmly and stood up, tapping her foot against the concrete floor, to see if the adjustment is better.

Placing her hands on her hips, she turned fully to Midoriya and looked him in the eye.

"I want you distract him while I go upstairs. While you are fighting with Bakugou, I will try to disarm Iida and touch the nuclear bomb. It might be a bit difficult but I believe we can do it."

Midoriya nodded his head determinedly. His thoughts were now all focused on the plan.

"How will you get up?" The curly green haired boy asked

"I will use my Quirk on myself to float. As I go inside, you will go inside as well and will tell me how it's going through our walkie talkie." Uraraka gestures towards her hand which was actually a small ear piece.

Midoriya nodded his head. "We also mustn't do any severe damages or the building will collapse." He added and Uraraka nodded her head in agreement.

She took a deep breath and looked at Midoriya with a small smile. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She placed her fingers on her chest and turned on her anti-gravity. Feeling the familiar feeling of lightness, her feet floated up. Glancing down at her green haired friend, she started to float up, heading towards the highest window. When she reached the highest, she looked through the window and saw that Iida was standing there. There was no sign of Bakugou.

"I was right." she muttered to herself and quietly opened the window, entering in with a small thump. Luckily, Iida didn't hear her as she did a summer sault and placed her back against one of the pillars, hiding her body from sight.

She has never been the type of person to think before fighting. Her fighting instincts comes natural while there are others who think before taking actions. Her natural instincts had increased when she was in her fighting classes as a child and over the years she has improved quite greatly.

Uraraka started to hear Iida talking behind her as she was inching her hands towards rods.

"I am...extremely evil!" Iida tried to sound as villainy as possible. He probably thinks he has done a good job of imitation.

A sweat drop appeared on her face. Uraraka bit her lip, trying not to let out a sound and took a deep breath. She already knows that Midoriya is already fighting with Bakugou, and now it's her turn.

She snapped her eyes open, her eye color has turned a shade darker and narrowed her eyes, now become sharp. She quickly raised her rods up and slammed them together, making a long staff appear, and stepped out of her pillar, running towards her opponent with her staff spining between her fingers.

Iida head snapped when he heard the sound of feet coming towards him. **Fast**.

He barely missed the swing of the metal rod and took a step back. Just as he was about to raise his hands, he felt the inpact of her foot meeting his shins. Pain enveloped his legs, and because of the heavy weight of Uraraka's boots, the pain was ten times.

Iida yelped and fell to the ground.

Uraraka raised her hand up, aiming a punch towards his head. However, before she could make impact, he kicked against her stomach, making her grunt in pain, but didn't falter. Iida took this chance to use his super speed and dashed towards the nuclear bomb, moving it away before Uraraka could touch it.

"It's no use Uraraka-kun! You can never get through me!" Iida started to evil laugh, not even noticing the smirk that was crawling up Uraraka's face. Below them, they can obviously hear the loud commotion of their partners.

"You sure about that?" She tilted her head, raised her hand up in the air, revealing that she was holding onto something.

Iida suddenly felt a tug. He looked down, only to see that there was capture tape wrapped around his ankle. His eyes widened in shock.

"How did you...!?" But he couldn't say anything as he was tugged again, but this time much harder and was flunged towards her.

"Sorry Iida but...!" Uraraka exclaimed and raised her clenched fist, elbow up. "This is going to hurt!"

She threw her punch forward and it landed on Iida's face. A small sound of crack was heard coming from his helmet and the sound of pain coming pass his lips. Iida, yet again, flung across the room and his back hit against the nuclear bomb. His body slumped against it.

Uraraka winced slightly at her strength but walked towards the nuclear bomb. Just as she was about to touch it with her palm, her ankle got clamped with a tight grip. Her sharp eyes looked down, to see that her classmate was holding onto her ankle.

A sigh passed her lips and smiled apologetically at him. "Gomen, Iida. But I won't allow you to win."

Finally deciding to see what her boots are made of, she raised her right leg in the air, and touched her hand on where the special button was and turned her Quirk on. A strange sound came, like tiny sound of static, and a robotic voice and suddenly spoke. **Jū-pāsento on!"**

She slammed her boot onto Iida's back, feeling the pressure upon his body. Iida yelped, feeling like there was a small boulder upon him and he couldnt get up. He struggled to get up but knew that he couldn't get out of this position. So, he sighed in defeat, dramatically lowered his head to the ground.

"You win, heroes!" Iida exclaimed.

Uraraka giggled at his act and placed her palm onto the bomb.

 **"The hero team...winnns!"**

Uraraka touched the walkie talkie earbud which was in her right ear and spoke. "Midoriya-kun, we won. I touched the bomb." She smiled, thinking that her partner can hear her voice.

However, her reply was just the sound of statics and mumbled talking. Uraraka raised her brow at this.

"Midoriya-kun?-" But she got cut off by the sound of a explosion. The tremor was so bad that she fell to the ground, falling beside Iida and grunted from the hard floor. She winced and opened one eye and looked beside her to see that Iida was also confused on what is going on.

Both of them looked at each with confusion written adorned on their faces.

 _What's going on?_

«»«»«»«»«»

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update! I had a small writers block and I was trying to find a way out of it! It's like, I stare at my page but I didn't get any ideas, you know?_**

 ** _Anyways! Yes, the scene is different than the original one but I hope you guys still like it! I am not very good with actions but I will try my best!_**

 ** _Thank you guys for being patient and see you later!_**

 ** _Jū-pāsento = ten percent_**

 _Next Chapter on Intertwined Souls: A small moment._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! I don't really know what much so say in this author's note._** ** _Sorry if the chapter is short for you guys. I will try to make it longer next time! :)_**

«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 10: A small moment.

«»«»«»«»«»

 _What's going on?_

That thought was on her mind as Uraraka slowly got up from the hard floor, wincing for the sudden pain on her lower back and her calves. The impact was worse than she thought it would be. Honestly, she can feel the bruise already forming.

"Uraraka-kun, are you okay?" She heard Iida ask her as he too, got up from the ground. His face guard had a visible crack from her punch and a dent on the center of his back, again from her attack.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The brunette smiled, though she was wincing in the inside, and wiped the dust off her costume. "But what happened? I can't contact Midoriya-kun." She asked in a slight panic tone.

Her heart was beating fast from worry and she clenched her fist tight. She couldn't help it. When her friend is nowhere and she can't get a hold of them, she starts to worry like a mother hen. Especially if it's the small green curly haired fanboy.

"I don't know." Iida replied and adjusted his helmet. "We should probably go check it out."

The anxious brunette nodded her head and they both sprinted towards the doors.

«»«»«»«»«»

Disappointment.

All she could feel right now was disappointment. Well, also worry for her friend, but that doesn't match as high as her other emotion. She felt disappointed from one person. And you can guess who it was: Her _soulmate_.

She slightly scoffed at the thought while her mark burned, warning her closesly.

When she and Iida ran to their partners, they were shocked to witness the damaged that took place there. The entire wall building was obliterated — courtesy of Bakugou's Quirk and craters on the other ends. Their partners were breathing heavily and were injured. Actually, it was only Uraraka's partner that has been heavily injured while as Bakugou only had his costume ripped and torned.

Immediately when her chocolate eyes landed on her partner who fell to the ground face first, she ran to him, knocking her shoulder with the shaking ash blond boy, who didn't even respond, and knelt down towards Midoriya.

Then everything else just became a blur. People came and took Midoriya to the nurse's room, All Might coming in and trying to reassure Bakugou. Uraraka and Iida both walked out, trailing behind the two. She could only remembering staring at the back of the ash blond boy, feeling disappointment and pratically sending silent messages of it to him.

Bakugou didn't even look up the entire walk.

And now, Uraraka was in the same room with the others, now listening to the reviews of her test.

She felt a familiar person standing beside her and she didn't even glance at him. She just kept her eyes straight ahead, trying not to feeling anything for the surprisingly quiet boy next to her. She bit her bottom lip. He didn't utter a word. All he did was stand there, his bangs hiding his expression.

"Well, even if I say that," All Might started out. "The MVP for this battle goes to Iida and Uraraka!" He grinned widely, showing his perfectly white teeth.

 _Huh?_

Uraraka snapped her eyes to All Might, her mouth slightly ajar from shock. That went to Iida as well who looked at the number one hero with his jaw dropped. Why would they get a MVP? Is it because they both didn't beat each to the pulp?

Asui placed her finger upon her chin, tilting her head slightly. "It's neither of the winners, Midoriya or Bakugou?"

All Might smile stretched and placed his hands on his hips and hummed. "Hmm, well...Why is that? Does anyone know?"

"Hai! All Might-sensei!" The familiar voice of the black haired girl said, raising her hand in the air.

Uraraka quietly clicked her tongue. She doesn't want to hear _her_ opinion in her battles. No thank you.

"That is because Iida-san had adapted the most to the context of this training. Uraraka-san had been the most calmest one of them all. She had discussed plans with her partner which the villains didn't do at all and quietly defeated the villain without causing any damage to the building."

A second flinch was felt beside Uraraka. She did a quick glance up at Bakugou but couldn't see his face expression. He just did nothing. It was like he was utterly defeated. But then again. This happens to a boy who has too much pride in oneself. Uraraka knew that Bakugou alway thinks himself as the best, and when something is in the middle of his path, he will destory it.

For an perfect example: Their soulbond.

Her heart did a tight squeeze but shook her head, wanting to forget about this and focus. She looked back straight.

Then Yaoyorozu decided to now comment on Bakugou's behaviour. Which made the brunette for some reason stiffen slightly — She blames the soulbond entirely.

"It appears that Bakugou-san has some obvious personal grudge, and as All Might-sensei said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he has received." Yaoyorozu ended and everyone became quiet. The classmates were all impressed of her speech.

Iida's body trembled in happiness, Bakugou still being strangely quiet, and Uraraka just stared ahead with her arms crossed tightly. She just wanted this to be over with and visit her curly green haired friend.

Unbeknownst to her, the boy beside her took a small glance at her and clenched his fists. So tightly that it was starting to shake and small smoke emitted out.

He gritted teeth animalistic and quietly snarled.

«»«»«»«»«»

"Oh, Midoriya is here!"

Kirishima's voice rang throught the classroom and Uraraka's head snapped up. She turned towards the door and sure enough, there was the curly green haired boy. After a few minutes of the classmates crowdness and their conpliments to Midoriya, they grabbed their stuff and went home.

Now, it was her turn. Uraraka stood up from her chair and jogged towards Midoriya. "Midoriya-kun. Are you okay?" Brows knitted in worry.

Midroiya cheeks turned slight pink from his brunette friend who was looking up and down at his body trying to find any signs of pain, and waved his hand in reassurance, since the other one was in a cast. "A-Ah! I'm okay!"

Uraraka sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Um, Uraraka-san, actually..." Midoriya started quietly and she looked at him with a tilt head. "Do you know where Kaachan is?"

"Kaachan? There's no name of that-" But then she stopped when she remembered where she head that name. Oh. Of course.

"Oh. You mean Bakugou?" She replied with no emotion.

Midoriya slightly flinched from that. He was confused from her behaviour towards her soulmate. He blinked owlishly at her.

"Why are you talking like that? Aren't you and Kaachan soulmat-" He yelped in shock from the sudden grip on his wrist and tugging him towards the doors where he just came in.

Uraraka grasped his wirst and dragged him out of the door. Quickly shutting the door behind them, she marched towards the hall, having a stuttering Midoriya behind her. She finally released her grip after they went to a corner and turned her body towards him. Shock and alarm was adorned on her face.

"How do you know that? You haven't even seen my mark!" Uraraka exclaimed. She doesn't usually shout, but because of the situation, her emotions are going a bit haywire. She will apologize to her curly haired friend tomorrow.

"U-Um..! I-I saw you h-holding y-your wrist a-and I s-saw K-Kaachan d-do it a-as well."

"Does anyone else know?" He shook his head vigorously and Uraraka let out a deep sigh.

It was quiet for the two of them until Midoriya decided to break it.

"Why don't you want people to know?" He asked innocently. Well, the brunette can't blame him. He has been taught that soulmates were a blessing and to show to everyone their deep bond for one another. It was like a match made in heaven. Plus, his mother has the same mark for his father (she didn't know that until one time at lunch).

The sudden feeling of prickness came back and Uraraka clamped her wrist, trying to stop it. But it was futile. She let out a small groan and let her head fall back against the wall and slowly fall to the ground.

"U-Uraraka-san!? Are you okay!?" Midoriya became frantic when he saw his friend having a pained expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is normal for a rejected bond."

"...oh." The green haired boy shoulders slumped in relief. Until his head clicked on what she has just said. He snapped his head back up. "Rejected bond!?" His eyes widened in shock.

A refected bond. A rejected bond is when the soulmates deny each other, earning themselves waves of small pain of their marks until they resolve. It's nothing life threatening but it is still something serious.

Uraraka winced at the loud volume but nodded her head in confirmation.

"What happened!?"

She was about to sigh again, but stopped herself. She has been sighing a lot these days and should really stop that. Looking up at Midoriya worried face, she couldn't help but smile inwardly. What a nice friend.

And so, Uraraka told him everything. When she first had her mark, when she first met Bakugou, the encounter after school of the first day, when he told her that he didn't want her and what she had said to him in return.

As she was explaining, Midoriya's face morphed into many expressions. Shock, fear, confusion and then finally determination, though she didn't know why.

"And that's that." Uraraka finished, watching warily of her friend's face. It actually felt kinda good to get it out of her chest. She would tell this to her parents, but she didn't want to burden them with her problems. Plus, her father will go all 'father mode' on her and then she would need help from her mother.

"I'm going to help you guys." Midoriya finally announced. His eyes narrowed in determination and squeezed his not injured hand tighly. "I'm going to help Kaachan see reason that this isn't a problem!"

 _Huh? What did he say?_

The brunette looked at her friend in shock and shook her head at him. "You don't have to do anything-" She tried to reason with him but he cut her off.

"I want to! I'm already going to see Kaachan and I'll try to talk with him about this."

She starts to raise her arm to him, while saying. "Midoriya-" But she couldn't say anymore when he quickly turned around and ran towards the other end of the hallway. Leaving her laying there with her arm stretched out in dumbness.

Uraraka blinked dumbly.

 _...What just happened?_

«»«»«»«»«»

A yawn escaped passed her lips and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Uraraka was currently waiting for the train to come. The sky become a gold orange with tinges of red. It was now the afternoon and everyone was going back to their homes.

After Midoriya leaving in the hallways, she went to grab her stuff and started to walk to the train station. She honestly from tired from everything that happened and want to just sleep when she gets home.

Uraraka was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even notice that there was a student in her class behind her, a little bit away from her, buried instead of the crowd. When the familiar sound of the train arrived, she lifted her head up and stepped inside of the train, going quickly to a seat before they all ran out. After finding a seat in the very back, she sat down and placed her backpack on her lap.

She groaned slightly from the soreness in her muscles, stretched her back, and tilted her head back. However, she stopped once she felt a person sitting beside her. Cracking one of her eyes slightly opened, she chocked on her spit when she realized who is sitting beside her.

It was Bakugou.

 _Freakin'_ Bakugou.

He was sitting there with his own ear buds, his arms crossed tightly and his eyes shut closed. His face didn't have his signature scowl, though even when he doesn't have it, there are small marks that show that he does it a lot.

Uraraka inhaled and moved her head away from him, looking to the right at the window beside her.

 _I can't get up and walk away. There are too many people here and I can't go and sit in another seat._

Besides, she sat here first. If she sat here first, he should've seen her sit there. That means he knows and still decided to sit with her. But why though?

 _Did Midoriya talk with him?_

She glanced to her left, observing his face. Even though his face was calm, you can see the clear signs of frustration evidently. She guessed that he didn't have a nice talk with her friend— wait, are those tear stains?

Her gut twisted at the sight.

 _Yeah. He didn't have a good talk._

Pluggings her earbuds off, she tried to place them in her backpack as quietly as possible. She didn't want to disturb him. Yes, her soulmate is a terrible guy with a terrible personality, but she will let it go just for today. Just for today.

A few minutes later of just staring boringly at the scene before the window, the brunette felt a a weight on her shoulder and she tensed up from feeling a patch of hair tickling beside her neck.

 _I-Is Bakugou laying on my shoulder?_

"Oi." Uraraka heard him say in a quiet gruff just beside her ear. She tried not to shiver from it but failed completely, though she didn't show it.

"Don't say anything about this."

Then he grabbed her hand and held tightly to it. He slowly intertwined each digit and just laid it there, between the small space between them.

She nodded stiffly, both of them too tired to say anything, and everything was quiet between them.

The ash blind boy didn't speak after this. He sat there, one hand holding loosly to Uraraka's hand while the other one was laying on his side. His music still going on. There were no signs of twitching eyebrows or a scowl on his face. Just his eyes being slightly opened, revealing his crimson eyes as they stared forward. He was mute throughout the whole ride, waiting for his stop.

Her mark was practically purring in delight. She felt the familiar heat run through her body and she had to physically bite down her lip. Hard. God, why can't this boy give her a break? She bet that Bakugou doesn't even have the same reactions. His face showed nothing.

 _Just for one minute...Just once I will do nothing and have this small moment._

Because...Isn't that what soulmates are suppose to do?

The silent brunette knew that tomorrow he will forget everything about this and they will both be back to their normal selves.

So, for the rest of the ride, they just sat in silence, not uttering a word to each other. Both silently relishing the one moment they will never have again once they get off of this train.

«»«»«»«»«»«»

 ** _Noo...I don't like how I wrote this chapter but I hoped you guys liked it. Please comment down below on what you think and what do you think I should do next._**

 ** _Tell me if there are any grammars. :)_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked this! See you next time._**

 _Next Chapter on Intertwined Souls: Do your best, Iida!_


	11. Author's Note New Fanfiction

**Author's Note**

Hello readers who are reading my book Intertwined Souls.

I have an announcement to make. Don't worry, I am not deleting this book :) I am actually making another one and I am trying to make the prolouge as I write. That is why I haven't been updating this one. I will be focusing on my other one.

This fanfiction will be a Yu Yu Hakusho. That's right! I have started watching it and I really like it and I can't help but keep on thinking of putting my OC in there. _Ahem, I fell in love with the fire demon. Whoops._

 _Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic._

 _Hiei/OC_

 _Romance/Action_

I will write a short chapter to you guys to show you how it goes. I will write the whole summary in the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

 _Chapter1: The Prolouge_

Quiet.

Everything was quiet.

The only companions that she had to accompany her dark void is the warmth feeling of the sunlight gliding along her pale snow white skin, like it was trying to soothe her loneliness, and the occasional tweeting of her bird friends.

Yukina smiled softly when one of the birds flew down and perched down on her finger, tweeting up at her. It was a small signal of good morning. Even though she has been here for now a year, she still shows and feel kindness and empathy towards her companions.

"Good morning." She murmured quietly, lifting up her opposite finger to slowly pet it's head, the bird cooeing at her in return.

Yukina giggled at the tickling sensation.

However, her quiet atmosphere got broke by the sound of stomping footsteps coming her way, making the birds ruffle their feathers in surprise. It was different this time. Instead of them being calm and confident, it was instead quick and clumsy—like it was running out of time. Her red crimson eyes snapped open and she quickly made the birds fly away, far away from what was going to happen.

The door banged open just when the last bird went out the window, flying pass the seals that locks the Ice Apparition in.

Immediately, Yukina snapped her head away, her turquoise bangs hiding her face, not wanting to look into the eyes of her torturer.

"Well, well. Today seems like your day. It seems that you will be having a friend with you."

The unmistakable sound of Tarukane voice cackled, sending disgusting shivers down Yukina's spine, but then she thought back on what he just said.

 _Wait...Did he say friend?_

The Ice maiden thought and slowly turned her head to the left, still having doubts if this was a trick or not. One of her eye peaked out of her curtain of bangs.

Tarukane laughed when he saw the small interest in her gleaming red eye and waved a hand beside him. "Bring her in here!"

Yukina didn't miss the part _her_ part.

 _Thump_.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

The sound kept on resonating throughout the halls, the sound slowly coming their way. It sounded like someone was dragging an enormous body and was having some difficulties with it.

Fear was slowlying crawling to Yukina's heart as the sound was coming closer, and closer.

"Good. Now—Oh, Don't just stand there! Push it thought the door! It can fit!"

Yukina can't help but wonder just how big is this person. It could be a big demon that is just waiting to eat her, or to hurt her in any possible way. It could be a creature that wants to play prey and—her thoughts froze.

Ruby eyes widened. All Yukina do was let out a small breath. It was a breath of surprise and small hints of relief.

Gold.

All she could see what the color of the sun. The light in this room makes the scales shine, showing even more depths of different colors of orange and red. Small twinkles of diamonds was seen glowing through its peak. It was rising up and down, showing that it was alive—small sound of puffs echoed the room.

A dragon.

A beautiful dragon.

But it was unconscious.

And injured. _Badly._


End file.
